Big Hero 6 and the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: San Fransokyo has a new hero in town and his name is Monster Kid. After being mutated by an unknown chemical compound, Max Stewart uses his powers to defend the city with the help of Big Hero 6. I do not own the rights of Godzilla and Big Hero 6.
1. Chapter 1: Announcement

(Hello fellow readers, I'll be working on a Godzilla/Big Hero 6 crossover with my original character, Max Stewart aka Monster Kid as a public hero in San Fransokyo, protecting the city along side Big Hero 6, fighting supervillains and giant monsters)


	2. Chapter 2: The Origin of Monster Kid

(At the Stewart residence in San Fransokyo, California, Max stands in front of a camera)

Max: Dennis, is the camera on?

Dennis: (offscreen) Yes bro, I just pressed the recording button.

Max: Good. Let's start from the beginning. Hello everyone, my name is Max "Z" Stewart and the person recording this video is my twin brother, Dennis.

Dennis: (looks at the camera and waves) Hi.

Max: As you can see, it happen a year with the whole battle with Big Hero 6 and that supervillain with the microbots when my father, Dr. Harold Stewart manage to create a chemical using G-Cells, DNA cells that originated from the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla.

(Max pressed something on his phone as Godzilla's roar is heard)

Max: Anywhere, he calls it the "G-Energy Compound" and present it at the San Fransokyo Convention Center. Many people were attending, including the richest man in the city himself, Alistair Krei. Also, me and Dennis went to the expo for a classroom field trip. My older sister Megan was there too along with students from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Anyway, some evil organization called the Chrome Knights came in and was holding me hostage. The leader, Chrome King threaten to harm me if dad didn't give the G-Energy Compound to him and his buddies. Before Dad could do anything, Big Hero 6 arrive to deal with the situation, taking down the rest of the Chrome Knight agents as Chrome King was still holding me hostage. Big Hero 6 demand that I be set free as Chrome King had realized he was out numbered. He released me, but the jerk grabs a canister of the G-Energy Compound and splashed it onto me.

Dennis: (offscreen) Wow, that must've been so dramatic, wasn't it?

Max: (annoyed) Dennis, you were there along with a lot of people, including Buff Dunder, who's cameraman was recording the whole event in front of mostly everyone in the city.

Dennis: (offscreen) Oh, that's right.

Max: Anyway, the G-Energy Compound was absorbed into my skin and well nothing happened yet, except I passed out. Dad did some tests on me, revealing that the G-Energy Compound had altered my DNA cells, giving me enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, and vision. However, something happened one day at school. While I was at the cafeteria with Dennis, a spider-like robot came and tried to destroy me.

Dennis: (offscreen) You were chased throughout downtown.

Max: Yeah, but that wasn't the most unexpected situation to happen to me. By the time Big Hero 6 arrived, the robot was about to finish me when I unintentionally morph my hand into a silver hook and a pincer claw which created a beam that destroyed the robot's head. Everyone was shocked and I was much shocked to discover that I had morphing abilities. It took several days for me to learn how to control my morphing powers thanks to a little bit of training and support from my family and friends, I became a superhero after rescuing my friend, Zoey from that supervillain, Phantom and that battle with Chrome King, also that giant subterranean insect, Vorra which was destroyed by my first kaiju form, Phadorah.

Dennis: (offscreen) It was a great battle.

Max: Yeah!

(Max turns on his television, showing him at a press conference in front of a lot of people)

Bluff Dunder: So what are you going by now?

Max: I'm gonna give myself a cool codename. Citizens of San Fransokyo, from this day and forever. I Max "Z" Stewart will be known as Monster Kid!

Fred: (offscreen) So awesome!

Bluff Dunder: Why call yourself Monster Kid?

Max: It was either that or Creature Boy.

Bluff Dunder: Can you show us a monster form?

Max: I'll give you a demonstration.

(Max develops wings on his back)

(Everyone becomes shocked as many took pictures)

Fred: (offscreen) So cool!

(Max retracts the wings back into his back)

Max: You see.

(Max turns off his television)

Max: And that everyone is my origin story. Alright Dennis, it's over.

(Dennis turns off the camera)

Dennis: This is so going on YouTube.

Max: I know, 5,000,000,000 hits!

(Later at the Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro and the gang were watching Max's origin story on YouTube)

Fred: Wow! 5 million hits!

Wasabi: Does this mean San Fransokyo has seven heroes?

Go Go: (pops a bubble gum) We should probably keep an eye on him.

Honey Lemon: Agree, if he gets into trouble.

Hiro: It's hard to believe that his morphing powers came from a giant monster.

Fred: Yeah! Godzilla, the all mighty King of the Monsters!

Baymax: Godzilla, a giant prehistoric amphibious reptile that was got mutated due to the exposure from nuclear radiation in the Pacific Ocean during the 1950s. The first Godzilla attack Tokyo in 1954 and a second one reappeared in 1999 after Japan was invaded by many other giant monsters like Rodan, Mothra, Frankenstein, Baragon, Anguirus and Dogora.

(They stare at Baymax)

Go Go: Okay.

(Meanwhile, the mysterious supervillain known as Obake is watching the news about Max from inside his lair)

Obake: Monster Kid?

(Obake smiles evilly)

Obake: Interesting, perhaps he could be some use to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Monster Kid meets Big Hero 6

(It was daytime in San Fransokyo as Max is standing on top of an apartment building in his Monster Kid costume)

Max: San Fransokyo, a city full of advanced technology and and fast food restaurants like Yaki Taco and Noodle Burger. My first day out on patrol as a superhero.

(Phone rings)

Max: Huh?

(Max pulls out his phone as he answers a call)

Max: Hello?

Dennis: Hey Max, how's your first day of superhero patrol?

Max: (annoyed) There isn't any crime happening yet.

Dennis: Oh, well did you meet Big Hero 6?

Max: Nope, I haven't seen them since that robot incident.

Dennis: You'll meet them again?

Max: Yeah, maybe they'll considered me the seventh member and we'll be known as Big Hero 7.

(Max hears the sound of rockets landing and footsteps behind him)

Max: (crosses his arms with a smirk on his face) So, we meet again.

(Big Hero 6 are right behind Max)

Baymax: Hello.

Max: (turns around) Greetings Big Hero 6, nice to see you guys again.

(Max pulls out his phone and takes a selfie with him and Big Hero 6)

Max: Anything you guys would like to say?

Go Go: So, how goes being a hero?

Max: Oh, it's been going great for the last few weeks. I stopped a couple of robbers, save a cat that was stuck on a tree.

Wasabi: We did that too.

Max: I even got a fan site dedicated to me and lots of followers of Twitter.

Wasabi: Really?

Max: Yep. Let's see, Aunt Cass.

Hiro: (face palms) You've gotta be kidding me?

Max: Alistair Krei, Felony Carl, Bluff Dunder, Wendy Wower, Richardson Mole.

Fred: (annoyed) Richardson.

Max: Karmi.

Hiro: (shocked) What?!

Max: Yeah, so how about we make a deal.

Go Go: What kind of deal?

Max: Now that I have powers, we'll do superhero team ups on different occasions. Isn't that great?

Fred: Yeah!

Hiro: Look, it's great that the city has a new hero, but..

Go Go: Don't you think you might get carried away.

Honey Lemon: Or get hurt?

Max: I get what you're trying to say and I promised I won't let all this hero thing go straight to my head or become obsessed with fame. Beside, I'm rich anyway.

Hiro: Wow.

Wasabi: Wait, you're rich?

Max: Yes, My mother and uncle run Deleon Corp, my dad is a scientist who specializes in robotics and biotechnology.

Hiro: Like the one that altered your DNA?

Max: Yeah, apparently the Mutagen G or G-Energy Compound can alter DNA cells of living creatures.

Honey Lemon: G-Energy Compound?

Max: That's what Dad calls it.

Baymax: (scanning Max) Most of your blood cells are different than normal humans.

Max: Dad keeps one container of the G-Energy Compound locked in a impenetrable vault in his lab.

Go Go: Smart choice, anyone like Yama would sell for millions on the black market.

Max: Which is why he added security robot drones to guard the vault.

Fred: So what now?

Max: I was thinking about fighting a supervillain, maybe getting my own rogue gallery.

(Max develops insect wings on his back, leaving Big Hero 6 surprised)

Go Go: (pops a bubble gum) Whoa!

Fred: Awesome!

Max: My first superhero meeting and it went well. Now how about we work together sometimes?

Hiro: Uh, yeah...sure.

Max: Let's shake on it.

Hiro: Okay.

(Max and Hiro shake hands)

Max: (flies in mid-air) Glad that we're good with each other.

(Max flies in the sky and heads straight to his house)

Hiro: Huh? Megan was so not kidding when she said one of her brother can fly.

Fred: So is it not too late to add him as the seventh me...

Go Go: No.

Fred: What?

Go Go: You were thinking about adding Max as a seventh member of the team.

Fred: (crosses his arms) No I wasn't.

Hiro: Yeah, you we're.

Fred: Okay, you got me.


	4. Chapter 4: Woweroo Time!

(It was nighttime in San Fransokyo as Max is flying to a warehouse)

(Max's com-link starts beeping as he pressed it)

Max: Hello?

Dr. Harold: Max, are you almost there?

Max: Yes Dad, I'm one my way to the warehouse to find the stolen shipment of nickel titanium alloy.

(As Max arrives at the warehouse, he flies through the hole in the wall and lands on the floor)

Max: Alright, where's the stolen alloy?

(Max notice that Big Hero 6 are staring at him, standing near a giant robot laying on the floor)

Hiro: We got it covered.

Max: Aww man! I was gonna recover the stolen alloy and have it sent to the police, but it looks like you guys already took care of it. Well, I'm going home.

(Max develops wings and starts flying out from the warehouse and flies back home)

Go Go: That was awkward.

(The next day, Max, Dennis and Daisy are at the Sciencetorium, attending a workshop hosted by Wendy Wower)

Wendy: It's wower-roo time!

(The kids cheer)

Daisy: (clapping) Yeah!

Dennis: I can't believe Mom and Dad made us go here.

Max: Not that I could blame them, we should get out of the house some more.

Dennis: I wonder how Megan's doing at Dr. Trengrove's workshop?

(Later at Dr. Trevor Trengrove's workshop at SFIT, Megan Stewart is in the class with Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Karmi, Megan and several other students)

Honey Lemon: (about to taking a picture with Go Go and Wasabi) Everyone say Trengrove!

Go Go: No.

Wasabi: Trengrove!

Karmi: Wait, I don't wanna be in your-

Honey Lemon: (clicks on the shutter button) Just pick a filter! Ooh! Puggle face!

Wasabi: So Megan, how's your brother doing?

Megan: Which one? Max and Dennis?

Go Go: I think he's taking about the one who can turn into monsters.

Megan: Max is doing fine Wasabi. He, Dennis and Daisy are at the Sciencetorium for Wendy Wower's workshop?

Go Go: Why?

Megan: Because Mom and Dad want them out of the house.

Karmi: Really? Has your brother even transform into like a giant fish or dinosaur monster?

Megan: No, he's hasn't transform into any of those? Why do you ask?

Karmi: (nervously) Uh, no reason.

Megan: (suspicious) Hmm...okay.

(Meanwhile at Wendy Wower's workshop)

Wendy Wower: Okay woweroos! Who's ready to make gloop?

(The kids cheer)

Fred: Gloop!

Daisy: Sound like play doh!

Wendy: My super special helper, Hiro is going to pass out the gloop ingredients.

(Hiro pours the gloop powder in the bowl and then pours the water on the powder)

Wendy: Gloop is a non-plutonium fluid, which means it's a little bit liquid, a little solid and a whole lot of fun!

Brooke: I want mine to be green.

Wendy: Green is a great color!

Fred: Can I name mine Herman?

Wendy: Herman's a great gloop name!

Creepy kid: I fear nothing.

Hiro: Fred, what are you doing here?

Fred: Oh, I'm a longtime woweroo. Wendy Wower's Science Hour used to come after my favorite show Bright Lights, Loud Noises.

Hiro: Glad someone's having fun.

Baymax: (accidentally splat Hiro with gloop) Oh.

Daisy: (laughing at Hiro) That was funny.


	5. Chapter 5: Trengrove Exposed

(At Wendy Wower's workshop, the kids, Fred, Max, Dennis and Daisy dye their gloop with colors)

Max: (dying his gloop with red and yellow dye) I like the color orange!

Dennis: (dying his gloop purple) Purple!

Daisy: (dying her gloop pink) Pink!

Brooke: You want some of mine?

Fred: Ugh! We get it Brooke, yours is perfect of course. (To Herman) You're perfect too Herman. Just in your own special way. I love you.

(Max and Dennis laughed together)

Daisy: Cute.

(Hiro was cleaning up the mess)

Wendy: Thanks for helping out with the cleanup super glooper Hiro.

(Wendy places a sticker on Hiro's shirt)

Hiro: Wow...roo.

Wendy: Hey, are you okay? If you want, I can see if that big woweroo wants to be my helper instead.

(Wendy see Baymax has gloop stuck to his hands)

Hiro: No, his fine.

Wendy: You just wish you could be in Dr. Trengrove's workshop instead, huh?

(Hiro didn't say anything)

Wendy: Look, I get it. Even we were back at SFIT, he was the star.

Hiro: (surprised) You went to SFIT? You know Dr. Trengrove?

Wendy: He was my lab partner for a while. We had different ways of doing things.

Hiro: (smiles) Oh man! It's must've been awesome to work with him!

Wendy: It was an experience.

Baymax: (approaches Wendy) I am unable to remove the gloop from my hands.

Wendy: Come here big guy, I'll fix you right up.

(Wendy manage to remove the gloop from Baymax's hands)

Baymax: Thank you.

Wendy: (looks at Baymax's face) Oh, hyper-spectral cameras. Carbon fiber exoskeleton? Killer actuators? Oh, are those super capacitors?

Hiro: Uh, yeah. Wow, were you a robotics major?

Wendy: Sure was. Nifty bot you got here. Hey, that's not a bad song title.

(Wendy grabs her ukulele and plays a song)

Wendy: (singing) That's a real super-duper nifty bot. Nanofluids keeps it from getting too hot.

(Hiro's phone beeps and he checks it, seeing a text from Honey Lemon)

 **Wish you were here.**

Hiro: Hey, would it be okay if Baymax and I went to explore the rest of the museum?

Wendy: Oh, well sure! Exploration is the backbone of science! Where there's explora-

(Wendy notice that Hiro and Baymax had left)

Wendy: Discovery is never far behind! Aw.

(Moments later, everyone was working on making baking soda volcanoes)

Max: I added clay figurines of Godzilla and Rodan to our volcano.

Daisy: Where's Mothra?

Dennis: Mothra lives on Infant Island.

Wendy: (singing) Wakes you up, faster than Java! A big volcano spouting lava!

(Wendy finishes her song)

Wendy: Everyone have their partners?

Children: Woo! Yeah!

Wendy: Have we filled our volcanoes with baking soda?

Max: Yes.

Wendy: Okay then, googles down.

Creepy kid: Huzzah!

Wendy: Add the vinegar and stand back.

Fred: No, that's fine. Brooke gets to pours vinegar of course.

(Fake lava oozes from the volcano)

Fred: (surprised) Oh-ho-ho! Whoa! What?!

(Hiro and Baymax walk inside)

Hiro: Fred! Something wrong!

Fred: No, I'm pretty sure that's what baking soda and vinegar are supposed to do. Come on Hiro, I thought you were supposed to be a genius.

Hiro: Yama's outside.

Fred: Yama Yama?

Hiro: Fred, how many Yamas do we know.

Max: (appears next to Hiro) What's this about Yama?

Hiro: (surprised) How did you-

Max: Enhanced hearing.

Hiro: Okay?

Fred: (glaring at Brooke) You won this round Brooke. Let's go Hiro.

Creepy kid: I can hear the tiny screams.

Hiro: Uh, yeah cool.

(Hiro saw all the volcanoes and thought of an idea)

Hiro: Dr. Wower, I need your help. Everyone's help really. And uh, a bunch of volcanoes.

(Moments later, Wendy and the kids walking through the field with Hiro, Baymax, Fred, Max, Dennis and Daisy)

Wendy: Volcanoes on the move! Stay with your buddies Woweroos!

Karmi: (walks over to Hiro to mock him) Hi little boy. Did you learned to make pretend volcanoes with a fake scientist from a kid's show?

Hiro: What are you doing out here?

Karmi: Just taking a break from all the grown-up science stuff.

Creepy kid: (whispers) She lies.

Max: What happened?

Karmi: Trengrove kicked me out?

Hiro: Sorry.

Karmi: Thanks.

Dennis: Are you two gonna kiss?

(Hiro and Karmi's eyes widen)

Hiro and Karmi: Ugh!

(Max laughs at them when he notice at Yama and his henchmen)

(Hiro had gone with Baymax and Fred)

Max: So Trengrove kicked everyone out?

Karmi: Yeah, everyone who's not a physics, engineering or chemistry major.

Dennis: Is there anyone who he didn't kicked out?

Karmi: Well Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Megan.

Max: Oh.

Dennis: Good for her.

Max: (points at Yama) Dennis, look who's there?

Dennis: Is that Yama? One of the most notorious criminals in San Fransokyo?

Max: Yeah, I think it's time Monster Kid take down his first villain.

Dennis: Alright, I'll hold the volcano.

Daisy: Are you gonna fight a bad guy big brother?

Max: Yep.

Daisy: Go get him!

Max: (smirks) Sure thing little sis.

(Max camouflages and sneaks pass behind Yama, who's talking to Dr. Trengrove on his phone while holding a flash drive)

Yama: You have one hour. Deliver or this goes viral!

Max: (whispers) What?

Trevor: Hey, hey put that away. I'm almost there.

(Yama turns off the phone when he and his minions gets approached by Wendy and the kids)

Wendy: Hey new friends! These little guys have been working on a very special project all day, and we're hoping they can show it to you.

Yama: Not Interested.

Brooke: Please mister? It's really cool!

Creepy kid: The explosion will be magnificent.

Wendy: Okay Woweroos. One, two.

(The kids pour the baking soda and vinegar in the volcanoes as orange fake lava erupts)

(Two of Yama's henchmen are clapping while Yama had his arms crossed as he notice something)

Yama: (turns around) What was that?

(Hiro, Baymax and Fred sneak into the building through a window)

Yama: Zero!

(Hiro pushes Baymax into the window)

Yama: I told Trengrove no 14 year-old brats to keep out that 14 year-old brats!

(As Yama and his henchmen walk inside, Max de-camouflages, crawls on the wall and jumps into the window)

(Meanwhile inside the room, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Megan)

Wasabi: What happens next?

Honey Lemon: He said he have to evaluate our projects.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) Where's our ice cream?

(Hiro, Baymax and Fred walk into the room)

Hiro: Something up! Yama's outside!

Max: (walks into the room) Megan! There's a criminal outside! But don't worry, I'll protect you and your friends. Also, can I have the free ice cream?

(Megan rolls her eyes)

(Dr. Trengrove walks into the room, seeing Hiro and Max)

Trevor: You're not supposed to be in here and I didn't say any kid could come in my workshop.

Max: (annoyed) Hey!

Hiro: Don't worry Dr. Trengrove, we'll get you out safely.

Yama: (arrives with his henchmen) Time's up Trengrove! Where's my robot?

Max: Robot?

Wasabi: (confused) Wait, what?

(The gang, Max and Megan stare at Dr. Trengrove)

Megan: What's going on?

Trevor: (nervously) You should really be proud of your work.

(The wall suddenly explode as a giant pink robot appears)

Max: (shocked) A robot?! A battle robot that's pink?!

(The robot flies over to Yama's side)

(Yama and his henchmen get onto the robot)

Yama: Thanks Dr. Phony!

(The robot blast a hole through the wall and flies into the city)

Max: Okay, what just happened?


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Super Starfish

Honey Lemon: Was that?

Hiro: Mega Yama.

Megan: (glares at Dr. Trengrove) Our projects was just a cover-up for creating a robot?!

Wasabi: (angrily at Dr. Trengrove) You were working for Yama?!

Trevor: Yes, but only because he was blackmailing me with some very incriminating information on that flash drive, so so, I think that makes it okay, right?

Max: No, it doesn't you idiot!

Honey Lemon: Yeah, you tricked us into helping you build a weapon!

Go Go: Ugh, to defeat Big Hero 6!

Max: Well, that won't happen under my watch, but first.

(Moments later, Max came out from the boy's bathroom, wearing his Monster Kid costume while his regular clothes are in his backpack with Megan waiting for him)

Megan: Why did you bring your suit?

Max: As a superhero, I must be prepared.

(Megan rolls her eyes when she and Max saw Big Hero 6 flying into the city)

Max: I'm gonna help them while you meets up with Dennis and Daisy with Wendy Wower.

Megan: Wait, what?

(Max develops wings, flies in mid-air and follows Big Hero 6)

(Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 are following Mega Yama)

Honey Lemon: I can't believe we upgraded Mega Yama.

Wasabi: I wonder what Yama had on Trengrove?

Go Go: That his sports drink tastes like dumpster juice?

Fred: (slurping Dr. Trengrove's sports drink in his suit) Oh, so that's what that taste is.

(Fred still slurps on the sports drink)

Hiro: Guys!

(The team see Mega Yama flying through the street and right into the pier as they land)

Yama: Little Hero 6! Mega Yama is ready for a rematch!

Max: (offscreen) No so fast Yama!

Yama: What, who said that?

Max: (arrives at the pier, in front of Big Hero 6) I did!

Yama: (smirks) Well, if it ain't the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo.

Max: That's right and I'm here to stop your plans to destroy Big Hero 6.

Yama: Like some kid's gonna stop me.

(Yama's henchmen get off Mega Yama to fight)

Yama: Get them!

(Mega Yama shoots plasma balls as Max and Big Hero 6 scattered)

(Yama's henchmen went to attack them, only to e quickly be defeated by Wasabi and Fred as Baymax places them in a cage at Pier 93)

(Mega Yama tries to blast Honey Lemon with a plasma ball as she throws a chem-ball onto the boardwalk, creating a concreted wall, which easily was taken down)

Honey Lemon: Uh oh!

(Mega Yama was about to blast Honey Lemon, only to be distracted by one of Go Go's discs as she snatches the flash drive from Yama and pulls Honey Lemon to safety, only to be blocked by Mega Yama)

Honey Lemon: That magnetic levitation works like a charm.

Go Go: What a relief!

(Go Go throws one of her discs at Mega Yama, but bounces off as she and Honey Lemon hide behind of what remains of the concreted wall when Mega Yama starts shooting at them. Wasabi uses his plasma blades to defend them from the lasers, which didn't last long)

Go Go: Great job of the plasma launcher!

(Wasabi gives Go Go a sheepishly smile and a thumbs up)

Hiro: Baymax, rocket fist!

(Baymax launches a rocket fist at Mega Yama, which bounces off because of Honey Lemon's cu)

Honey Lemon: Whoops! Colloid fluid. My bad. Cute shade of pink though right? Right?

(As Fred jumps in to breathe fire at Mega Yama, Yama gets off)

(Mega Yama is flameproof)

Fred: It's fireproof too?

Wasabi: Oh, why did we have to be so smart!

(As Fred is sent flying into the air as his volcano falls into the docks)

Fred: My volcano!

(Mega Yama shoots at one of Baymax's wings, causing him and Hiro to fall onto the docks)

(Before Mega Yama could destroy Hiro, Baymax steps in to fend off the giant robot)

Max: I'll help you red robot.

Yama: So, Monster Kid decide to challenge the great Yama.

Max: Yes and I'm here to stop you from destroying Big Hero 6.

Yama: (laughing) Like some kid's gonna stop me.

Max: (smirks) I'm no ordinary kid, I'm Monster Kid!

(Max morphs into Super Starfish)

(Super Starfish roars)

Super Starfish: Super Starfish!

(Big Hero 6 and Yama are shocked)

Go Go: Guys, what am I looking at right now?

Wasabi: A giant starfish.

Honey Lemon: That's unexpected.

Fred: So cool!

Yama: Yeah, like some starfish is gonna beat my robot!

Super Starfish: Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this.

(Mega Yama opens its mouth and emits sonicwaves at Baymax, sending him crashed onto a stack of crates)

Hiro: Baymax!

Baymax: (getting back up) I am alright.

Super Starfish: A sonicwave beam, gotta be Megan.

Honey Lemon: Should we tell Megan that the sonicwave beam worked?

Go Go: No, cause it would make her feel bad.

(Super Starfish is whacking Mega Yama with his arms, actually knocking the robot a bit)

Yama: What? Impossible?!

(As Super Starfish is holding Mega Yama, Hiro thinks of an idea)

Hiro: Honey Lemon! I need a ball of sodium hydrogen carbonate, and a ball of acetic acid!

Honey Lemon: But that's baking soda and vinegar!

Hiro: Yes!

(Honey Lemon pressed the buttons on her chem-purse, creates the two chem balls, throws them in the air as Fred catches them)

Fred: Volcano time! I love science! Yes I do!

Go Go: (shouting to Super Starfish) Hey Monster Kid, move out of the way!

(Fred throws the chem balls into one of Mega Yama's cannons as it starts glowing orange)

(Super Starfish let's go of Mega Yama as the robot starts gusting out fake lava, causing Super Starfish to fall on his back Yama to fall into the water)

(Yama swims away)

(Mega Yama pours out lava)

Fred: Oh, I wish Brooke were here to see this?

(Super Starfish gets back up as he morphs back into Max)

Max: (excited) Yes! I'm finally defeat my first supervillain! Hooray for me! Give me a hi-five dude!

Fred: (gives Max a hi-five) Yeah!

(Meanwhile at SFIT, Karmi is singing a song to the kids)

Karmi: (singing while playing Wendy's ukulele) Pest resistance, fuel production and bioremediatation are just some applications. Of Biotech and the field of agriculture yeah, yeah, yeah.

(Karmi stops)

Wendy: That was very catchy!

(Dr. Trengrove steps out from the building and see Wendy)

Trevor: Wendy?

(As Trevor walked over to Wendy, she glared at him with her arms crossed)

(Big Hero 6 and Max arrive in front of the group)

Dennis: It's Big Hero 6!

Daisy: And Max!

Karmi: (seeing Hiro in his superhero suit as she drops the ukulele and gasp) It's him!

Hiro: Hello Karmi, you know you should be nicer to people like that genius kid at your school.

(Hiro walks over to Wendy and Dr. Trengrove, leaving Karmi fangirling)

Karmi: (fangirling) He knows my name!

Hiro: (handing the flash drive to Dr. Trengrove) Doctor? I think this belong to you.

(Dr. Trengrove takes the flash drive and looks at Wendy with a guilty look on his face)

Wendy: Trevor?

Trevor: Yes, the flash drive is proof that the thesis I built my career on was stolen from you okay?!

(Dr. Trengrove hands the flash drive to Wendy)

Wendy: (takes the flash drive) I was going to say that it's great to see you, but I'm glad to hear you admit it all these years.

Megan: (shocked) What?

Hiro: (shocked) You stole her thesis?

Trevor: I based my entire career on her work. I haven't felt great about it, if it helps.

(Hiro looked very annoyed as he glares at Trevor)

Trevor: (apologizing to Wendy) Wendy, I'm sorry and a wanna make things right.

(Trevor signs)

Trevor: It's time the world knew the truth.

(Wendy smiles)

(The kids gather around Fred)

Creepy kid. Were you birthed in flames?

Fred: My origin story, my yes! I was! A thousand years ago, lighting struck a volcano as it exploded, sending a shockwave of energy through the magma, causing it to come to life and form Fred-Zilla!

Brooke: It's just a guy in a suit.

Fred: (annoyed) Huh, typical Brooke

Max: (To the kids) You wanna hear my superhero origin?

(The kids nodded)

Max: Well, it all started when my DNA was altered by a radioactive chemical, giving me the power to transform into giant monsters as the newest superhero in San Fransokyo! Monster Kid!

(The kids cheered for Max)

Max: (taking a bow) Thank you, thank you.

Go Go: Looks like he has a fan club.

Honey Lemon: That's sweet.

Fred: They like his origin story better than mine? No fair!

Go Go: That's because you made it up.

Fred: (whines) But it was cool!


	7. Chapter 7: Monster Kid Versus Globby

(It was a normal day at Lucky Cat Cafe as the gang (minus Fred) are eating)

Hiro: Any word on Monster Kid?

Go Go: Not really since he helped us defeat Yama.

(Fred runs into the cafe and heads to the gang)

Fred: Guys, guys!

Hiro: What is it Fred?!

Fred: I just saw Monster Kid fighting Gl-

(The gang watch the news on the TV inside the cafe)

Bluff Dunder: This is Bluff Dunder here to tell you this interesting story. We just got word that Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid is currently fighting Globby at the park.

(The gang becomes shocked)

Hiro: What?

(The scene switches at the park with Max avoiding getting caught by Globby's globs)

Max: Okay, this is really getting annoying!

Globby: (stops throwing) What are you talking about? Can't you see I'm throwing globs at you?

Max: Yeah, but still.

Globby: You should leave or I make cry home to your mommy and daddy.

Max: I don't know, let's see. Hey Mom, do you and Dad need any help or anything.

Mary: (offscreen) No Max, we're fine.

(Mary, Harold, Dennis, Megan and Daisy were stuck together in Globby's glob)

Megan: Kinda stuck in the moment, but we're fine!

Harold: This is some unique material, perhaps I should study it.

Max: Okay.

Globby: You know, a friend of fine would be interested if you join our side.

Max: If you're talking about be becoming a supervillain and betraying my family and friends? Nope.

(Max morphs his hands into hooks)

Max: Let's get personal!

(Globby extends his arms to grab Max, the latter uses his hook hands to slice them)

Max: Ha!

(Globby's cut off arms reassembled)

Max: Okay, that was ironic.

Globby: (laughs) Is that the best you got kid?

(As Max charges at Globby, the latter extends his arm and throws cement at Max, trapping him by up the waist)

Globby: Looks like you're stuck at the moment kid, there's no way you can ge-

Fred: (offscreen) Not so fast Globby!

Globby: What?

(Big Hero 6 arrive at the scene)

Fred: We're here to stop you!

Max: Hey!

Fred: Oh, and to save Monster Kid.

Megan: (clears her throat) What about us?

Fred: Oh, my bad.

Honey Lemon: I got it.

(Honey Lemon throws a chem-ball at the glob holding Mary, Harold, Dennis and Daisy turns into water as it drops to the ground, freeing them)

Mary: We're free.

Go Go: Let Monster Kid go!

Globby: Not a chance, the kid's trapped in cement and there's no way he can-

(Max easily breaks free from the cement, much to Globby's dismay)

Globby: Well, that was unexpected.

Max: (pounds his fist) Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Fred: That was a reference from Pok-

Gogo: (glares at Fred) Don't you even say it.

Globby: Yeah, well I'm outta here.

(Globby was about to leave, only to be blocked by Max)

Max: You're not going anywhere Globby!

Globby: Oh really, and how are you going to stop me?

(Max smirks as he morphs into Silverhead, a giant falcon-like kaiju)

(Silverhead roars at Globby)

(Max's family is shocked)

Dennis: Cool!

(Big Hero 6 are shocked)

Fred: Whoa!

Go Go: Guys, what am I looking at?

Hiro: A giant bird about to fight a globby monster.

Honey Lemon: Did not see this coming.

(Silverhead turns back into Max)

Globby: Okay, so what if you transform into a giant bird, you're still no match for me?

Max: Is that so?

(Globby morphs into a giant ball and charges at Max)

Harold: Max, get out of the way!

Fred: Dude!

Go Go: Move!

Hiro: (calling out to Max) Are you insane, you gonn-

(Max morphs one of his arms into a tentacle, hits Globby, sending him up in the air)

(Everyone becomes shocked)

Honey Lemon: Okay, that's new.

Globby: (screaming) DARN IT!

(Globby lands in the water as he floats)

(Back at the park)

Max: (morphs his arm to normal) That was fun.

Daisy: (looks at her parents) I wanna take a picture with Big Hero 6!

Mary: (holds up a camera) Okay.

Wasabi: Wait, what?

Mary: In fact, how about all our children take pictures with San Fransokyo's greatest heroes.

Max: (clears his throat)

Mary: San Fransokyo's greatest heroes and the newest hero, my son Max.

Max: (smirks and crosses his arms) Thank you.

Mary: Everyone say cheese!

Honey Lemon, Max, Dennis, Daisy and Fred: Cheese!

(Mary takes the picture)

Harold: What kind of metal your suits are made on?

Hiro: Uh, carbon fiber.

Harold: Really? It's brilliant.

Hiro: (shakes hands with Dr. Harold) Thanks Dr. Stewart, I've heard so much about you.

Max: I can't believe I defeat Globby, my second enemy.

Go Go Technically, Globby's our enemy.

Max: We, but can't we all share enemies?

Fred: Well, most superheroes have their own supervillain archenemies like Joker to Batman, Lex Luthor to Superman and Green Goblin to Spider-Man.

Max: Oh, when you put it like that, it does make sense.

(Meanwhile at Obake's lair, Globby returns)

Globby: I'm back

Obake: I assume you're done playing with Monster Kid.

Globby: Playing? That kid is much annoying than Big Hero 6.

Obake: Indeed, it was necessary that I sent you to test if he was a formidable enemy.

Globby: So, what happens now?

Obake: Well, I can't have him interfere with my plans.

Globby: Well it's not like there's gonna be a giant monster attacking the city for him to battle.

(Obake leaves a smirk on his face)

Obake: Perhaps, he could meet some new friends.

(Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean, a giant egg is seen, moving a little as it starts to crack)


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Mega Dragonfly

(Max, Dennis and Megan are at the cinema, going to see the new Kentucky Kaiju as Megan is getting snacks)

Dennis: This is so cool!

Max: We're going to see a movie about a giant mutant lizard.

Dennis: Like Godzilla?

Max: You know that's a misconception Dennis.

Dennis: Right, we all know that Godzilla's a giant radioactive dinosaur that feeds on nuclear radiation.

Megan: (gives her younger brothers the snacks) Okay you two, we got popcorn and sodas.

Max: Yeah!

(Moments later, Max, Dennis and Megan are watching the movie)

(In the movie, Kentucky Kaiju is laying waste to the city with fire breath)

(Max is eating popcorn and drinking soda)

(Dennis is eating nachos)

Megan: Whoa!

Max: Could you imagine if I fought a monster like that?

Dennis: Maybe?

Megan: Max, I don't think San Fransokyo is gonna be attacked by a giant monster.

Max: Unless it's Godzilla?

Megan: Okay, maybe Godzilla.

(The next day, they were at Lucky Cat Cafe, eating pancakes)

Megan: You know something Max?

Max: What's that?

Megan: How did you manage to have wings on your back at the press conference and transform into a giant falcon at the park.

Max: Watched a documentary on Animal Planet, which led me to morph into Spore.

Megan: Didn't you say something about turning into a giant starfish?

Max: Yeah, when me, Dennis and Daisy were at Wendy Wower's workshop at the Sciencetorium, I saw some of the small aquatic animals, picked up a starfish, looked at it and somehow manage to see through its' DNA structure.

(Megan and Dennis looked shocked)

(Unbeknownst to them, Obake was sitting at a table, reading a newspaper, spying on them)

Megan: So if you were to touch a lizard, you would...

Max: Transform into a giant lizard monster.

Megan: All I'm getting is that you can morph into any giant monster by making contact with, or look at any living creature you see?

Max: Yep!

(Obake leaves with an evil smirk on his face)

(Later at night, the family went out for dinner as they are eating sushi)

(Max is eating a whole plate of sushi)

Harold: What do you know? Max has a accelerated metabolism to increase his energy levels.

Mary: Yep. So, how was your day today kids?

Daisy: We were making horse drawings.

Mary: How cute.

Harold: Anything excited happened at SFIT Megan?

Megan: Well I presented my jet pack to Professor Grandville and she was really impressed that I added a cloaking device on it.

Max: What about the other students?

(The scene switches to where Megan is outside on campus, wearing the invisible jet plane, smirking with her arms crossed)

(Many students were shocked and surprised)

Megan: Surprised everyone?

(Megan flies pass Hiro and the gang, leaving them eye widen)

Megan: Hi guys.

Honey Lemon: No way!

Hiro: Whoa!

Fred: So cool!

(Back to the restaurant)

Mary: Okay, what did you two did today?

Dennis: Well, I got an "A" on my science test.

Max: Same here with math and spelling. I've gotten a lot smart for some reason.

Harold: Max, I think it wasn't just monster morphing powers the G-Energy Compound gave you, but it seems that it has also enhanced your intelligence.

Megan: Well, that explains it.

Max: Yes, I can literally see DNA cells of any animal and microscopic organisms.

Mary: This is unbelievable.

Max: I know and it's really co-

(The sound of giant footsteps are heard as the restaurant starts to shake)

Mary: What was that?

Megan: An earthquake?

Harold: Impossible, there hasn't been an earthquake since the Great Catastrophe of 1906.

Mary: Sound like giant footsteps to me.

Max: I bet it's a giant monster that rampaging through the city, causing mayhem and destruct...

(Max notice the shocked expression on everyone's faces)

Max: What are you all...?

(Daisy points at something as Max turns around, seeing Kentucky Kaiju staring down at him)

Max: (eye widen) Oh,...that's something you don't see everyday.

Dennis: No you don't bro, no you don't.

Max: I just wanna say something else.

Megan: (gulps) What would that be?

(The scene shows the Stewart family that they are eating outside of the restaurant)

Max: Why did we eat outside?

(Kentucky Kaiju picks Max up)

Mary, Harold, Megan, Dennis and Daisy: **MAX!**

Max: (screaming) The monster's got me!

Mary: Oh my gosh!

(Big Hero 6 arrive)

Fred: Dudes! Kentucky Kaiju has Megan's little brother!

Honey Lemon: We gotta save him!

Max: (screaming) Help me Big Hero 6!

Go Go: Hiro, what's the plan?

Hiro: You and Wasabi will try to distract the monster. Honey Lemon and Fred are gonna attack the kaiju by the legs. Baymax, can you scan for any weak-

Honey Lemon: (taps on Hiro's shoulder) Uh, Hiro?

Hiro: Yes?

(Honey Lemon points at Max, the latter develops wings on his back and breaks free from Kentucky Kaiju's grasp)

Go Go: Well he's fine.

(Max lands safely to the ground, next to Honey Lemon)

Honey Lemon: Are you okay?

Max: Yeah, I'm...

(Max starts glowing green for some reason)

Dennis: Is he glowing?

Mary: What's happening to him?

Harold: I think he's transforming into a new monster.

(Max morphs into a giant dragonfly kaiju named Mega Dragonfly)

(Mega Dragonfly roars)

(Everyone became shocked as well as Big Hero 6 and Max's family)

Mary: Max?

Harold: He's turned himself into some kind of dragonfly monster.

Megan: Everyone at school gonna ask me about this?

Dennis: (holds up his phone to record) Come on Max, fight the kaiju.

Megan: (glares at Dennis) Really, you're gonna record this?

Dennis: Yeah.

(Megan rolls her eyes)

(Mega Dragonfly and Kentucky Kaiju stare at each other)

Hiro: What's gonna happen?

Fred: Before fighting, two kaiju stare at each other. This kind of thing always happen in Japan.

Dennis: Kick his kaiju butt Max!

(Mega Dragonfly roars as he charges at Kentucky Kaiju)

(Kentucky Kaiju roars and charges at Mega Dragonfly)

Dennis: This is so going on YouTube.

(Mega Dragonfly and Kentucky Kaiju charge at each other as the two behemoth collide with one another)

Fred: So cool!

(Kentucky Kaiju tries to push Mega Dragonfly)

Dennis: Oh no!

Mary: Kentucky Kaiju's too larger! Max doesn't stand a chance!

(Harold thinks of an idea)

Harold: Max!

(Mega Dragonfly looks at his father)

Harold: Don't let the monster from harming anyone! Fight back!

Daisy: You can do it big brother!

(Mega Dragonfly roars in agreement)

(Mega Dragonfly uses enough strength to gain the upper hand and delivers a powerful kick which knocks Kentucky Kaiju onto his back)

Mary: (cheering) Woohoo! Thanks my boy!

Megan: How you know he would listen to you Dad?

Harold: Because I had a feeling Max would still be human under all that giant dragonfly body.

(Mega Dragonfly morphs into Max)

Max: That was fun.

Mary: (runs and hugs Max) Oh my gosh! Are you okay Max? Did that monster hurt you?

Max: Mom, I'm fine!

Megan: How did you transform into a giant bipedal dragonfly creature.

Max: Well I was looking at the dragonfly at the po...

Daisy: Uh, Max?

(Kentucky Kaiju gets back and roars )

Hiro: Get your family out of here and leave.

Max: You guys are gonna fight that thing?

Go Go: We got this.

Max: But-

Megan: Max, let Big Hero 6 fight Kentucky Kaiju.

Max: Fine, but I'll help you guys the next time a giant monster appears.

Hiro: Agree.

(Big Hero 6 went to fight Kentucky Kaiju)

Harold: Let's go home everyone.

(The Stewart family leaves)

Mary: Where did you parked the car Harold?

Megan: Mom, we took the train.

Mary: Oh.

(The next morning at the Stewart Mansion)

Dennis: Check this out, they're calling your dragonfly kaiju form, Mega Dragonfly on YouTube.

Max: Really? Neat!

(Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Hiro: Mega Dragonfly?

Fred: Yeah, that's what they calling Max...Monster Kid as that giant dragonfly kaiju.

Wasabi: I'm surprised he able to stand his grounds against a giant animatronic monster.

Honey Lemon: Uh guys?

Go Go: Yeah.

(Honey Lemon puts at the television with Bluff Dunder making a report)

Bluff Dunder: This is Bluff Dunder here to show this shocking footage.

(The footage of a crowd of people at a beach in New Jersey, all screaming their way out of the ocean at the sight of a giant green tail rising up)

Unnamed man: What is that thing?

Unnamed woman: A monster! Run!

Bluff Dunder: This was set at a beach in New Jersey where many people are screaming in terror as the tail of a giant sea monster rises up from the ocean.

(Back at Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone one was shocked, including Hiro, Fred, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Aunt Cass are shocked, speechless)

Aunt Cass: Oh my.

Wasabi: Was that a sea monster?

Hiro: I believe so.

Fred: A giant sea monster. That's so awesome!

Go Go: (smacks Fred on the back of the head) Fred!

Fred: (rubs his head) Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: Sea Monster Attack

(It was a normal day is San Fransokyo as Megan is walking into the robotics lab, seeing Hiro and the others discussing something)

Megan: Fred! Is it the day?

Fred: Yep Megan, it's Rivalry Week!

Megan: Yes! So what kind of prank we're doing? Water balloon launchers?

Fred: We're going to steal the Lenore Shinamato statue.

(Megan eyes widen as she leaves a smirk on her face)

Megan: Where do we start?

(Moments, Hiro shows the gang and Megan smaller hologram versions of themselves, stealing the statue)

Hiro: So, we hit SFAI tonight.

Megan: Nice.

(Honey Lemon walks into the robotics lab)

Honey Lemon: (surprised) Tonight? You're taking the Shinamato statue tonight tonight?

Go Go: We get them before they get us.

Honey Lemon: But do we really need to steal the statue? I mean, it's been done.

Hiro: Well yeah, but it's tradition. Who are we to mess with tradition? Back me up Baymax.

Baymax: Rivalry Week began in 1906. Students used a catapult and-

(Professor Grandville walks into the robotics lab)

Megan: (nervously) Uh, hi Professor Grandville.

Hiro: (gets on the table while Wasabi turns off the hologram) And that's why covalent bonds share electron pairs! Super interesting!

Professor Grandville: Let me guess, instead of studying, you're planning the statue grab.

Megan: Yep.

Professor Grandville: Well, it's not going to happen.

Honey Lemon: (relieved) Whew.

Professor Grandville: Not without my permission.

(The gang and Megan looked surprised)

Professor Grandville: Tonight, art will feel the wrath of science! (points at Fred and Wasabi) You two, meet me at the dining hall in one hour. You're going to help me guard it.

(Fred gasps and Wasabi gulps)

Megan: (to Hiro, Go Go, Honey Lemon and Baymax) Let's go steal a statue.

(Megan and Go Go fist pump)

(Later, that night at the docks)

(Something was moving in the water)

Unnamed fisherman: Hey, what's that?

(A giant sea creature rises up from the ocean. This creature has green skin. gills, a yellow beak, an orange fin, an eel-like body, small needle-like arms and hind legs and round-shaped feet)

(The creature roars)

Unnamed fisherman: Monster!

(The creature jumps onto the docks and walks into the city)

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, Max, Dennis, Mary, Harold and Daisy are in the living room, eating pizza and watching a news report by Bluff Dunder)

Bluff Dunder: Breaking news, SFIT pranksters discover Lenore Shimamoto's secret lab. An artist with a lab, what's that about?

Harold: (face palms) I don't believe it.

Mary: Is it because Lenore Shimamoto has a secret lab?

Harold: Well that and the fact that Megan and her friends didn't had the chance to take the statue. We were never that lucky.

Mary: You weren't that good Harold, I was the top prankster at SFIT during Rivalry Week.

Dennis: Mom was a prankster, could you believe that Max?

Max: Yeah, I cannot believe that Mom's a pran-

(Max's phone rings and he answers the call)

Max: Hello, oh hi Aunt Alina...What?...Really?...Okay, thanks for telling me. Love you Aunt Alina.

(Max hangs up)

Daisy: What did Aunt Alina say?

Max: Oh, just something about a giant two-legged sea monster terrorizing the city.

(Mary, Harold, Dennis and Daisy looked shocked and eye widen)

Dennis: What?

(Later, many people were running away from the creature)

Alina: (taking pictures) Good, this is good stuff.

(The creature notices Alina)

Alina: Uh oh.

(The creature stares at Alina and roars in her face)

Alina: Ugh! Don't monsters take mints?

(Before the creature could try to eat Alina, Silverhead dives down and grabs the creature's tail with his talons)

Alina: Okay.

(Alina takes a picture as Silverhead lifts the creature into the air)

Alina: (takes a picture) Oh, I'm so gonna get that bonus!

(Silverhead takes the creature far away from the docks and drops the creature into the ocean)

(Silverhead roars in victory as he flies back to his house)

Alina: Yeah! That's my nephew!


	10. Chapter 10: Monster Kid meets Obake

(The next day, Max was in his "Monster Kid" suit, patrolling the city for any signs of the giant creature from last night)

Mary: (speaking through Max's phone) Max, are you sure that monster will reappear?

Max: I don't know Mom, but you'll never know when a kaiju appears.

Mary: Okay, be safe.

Max: Bye Mom.

Mary: (clears her throat) Aren't you forgetting something?

Max: Right, love you Mom.

Mary: Love you too my little creature boy.

Max: (blushes in embarrassment) Mom!

(Mary ends the call as Max puts away his phone)

Max: Wonder if Big Hero 6 can help me?

(Max see Big Hero 6 flying above the city)

Max: (develops wings on his back and flies after them) Haha!

(Big Hero 6 arrive at the warehouse, retrieving Lenore Shimamoto's journal)

Baymax: RFID scan indicates that Honey Lemon's ID is inside this building.

Wasabi: Why does it always have to be abandoned warehouses?

Fred: It's part of Bad Guy 101. Right next to fake credentials to steal things.

(Fred turns his attention to Honey Lemon)

Fred: Tell me he did not have a fake beard, cause that's the ultimate trifecta.

(Honey Lemon simply glares at Fred and walks away)

Fred: Trifecta!

Hiro: Did you pick up anything else Baymax?

Baymax: (scans the building and see Obake inside, reading the journal) Yes, there is one person inside. His body temperature is low normal.

Honey Lemon: It's him, and he's got the journal!

Max: (arrives) Might I tag along on whatever mission you guys are doing?

Hiro: Uh, sure.

Max: Okay.

(Max and Big Hero 6 enter the warehouse, surrounding Obake)

Obake: Welcome Big Hero 6, I hope you'd locate me quickly. Disappointing.

Max: You're disappointed that they showed up early?

Obake: Indeed. Although I wasn't expecting you Max Stewart or has you like to be called Monster Kid.

Max: Even the bad guy knows who I am.

Honey Lemon: Mr. Ekabo, or whoever you are, you stole Shimamoto's journal.

Max: Really? Stealing a book from the greatest artist in San Fransokyo? You are messed up.

Obake: Wrong, I only claimed that which belongs with the one who understands its one worth.

Honey Lemon: I understand. I think.

Obake: (uninterested) Please.

Hiro: Hey, uh who are you?

Max: Yeah.

Obake: I only need one minute, which is perfect because that's all the time you need.

Max: What?

(Obake pushes a button which trapped Big Hero 6)

Obake: Good luck.

Max: Let me guess, you didn't even bother to come up for a trap for me?

Obake: I only created those traps for Big Hero 6, I didn't even had any plans for you yet.

Max: Oh, wait...what do you mean yet?

(Obake pushed another button as a giant dome drops on Max, trapping him)

Max: (growls) Hey!

Obake: Can't have you disturb me while I'm reading.

(Moments later, Max is trying to break out from the dome, but no avail)

Max: (groans) I'm just gonna wait until Big Hero 6 can...

(Go Go and Honey Lemon walk out from their trap)

Max: (clears his throat as Go Go and Honey Lemon turn their attention to him) Ahem! Mind letting me out, please?

(Fred and Wasabi walk out from their trap)

Max: Uh, guys? A little help?

(Wasabi use his plasma blades to cut open a circle through the dome)

Max: (walks out from the dome) Finally, thanks.

(Hiro and Baymax leave their trap as they and the others, including Max surround Obake)

Obake: Clever and creative. I'm mildly impressed.

Honey Lemon: Why are you doing this?

Obake: Let's call that one more riddle to solve.

Max: What?

Obake: Perhaps for next time.

(Obake snaps his fingers as the lights were turned off. Also, part of his face was glowing)

(The lights turn back as as Obake was gone, leaving the journal on the chair)

Max: Why do villains always do a disappearing act?

(Max and Big Hero 6 went on the rooftop, seeing nothing)

Wasabi: He's gone.

Hiro: Who was that guy?

Fred: Hmm, I think I'll call him Puzzle Master. Ooh! what about Glowface?

(Everyone stared at Fred)

Max: Those are the dumbest supervillain names ever.

Fred: Hey, if he didn't supervillain name himself, I call dibs, okay?

Go Go: Why go through all that trouble for the journal and then leave it?

Honey Lemon: (picks up the journal) I'm just relieved we got it back. This is going straight to the museum!

(Honey Lemon opens the journal, seeing Obake left a message)

 **Until Next Time - Obake**

Hiro: Obake.

Max: So, I guess he's your archenemy.

Wasabi: Yep.

Max: (groans) When am I gonna get an archenemy?


	11. Chapter 11: One-Shots announcement

Hey guys, I'm gonna work on some humor one-shots for Big Hero 6 and the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo and need your help to come up with some ideas for the one-shots.


	12. Chapter 12: Karmi's Fiction

(At San Fransokyo Elementary School, Max and Dennis are in the cafeteria with their friends)

Dennis: So this supervillain named Obake stole Lenore Shimamoto, read it, trap Big Hero 6 and left?

Max: Yeah, he expected Big Hero 6 to track him, but not me.

Alex: When are you gonna have your own villains?

Max: I don't know.

(Trixie Deleon walks up to the group)

Trixie: Max! Max! Max!

Max: What is it Trixie?

Trixie: Did you guys read the Big Hero 6 fan fiction?

Zoey: No, why?

Trixie: Read it, please?

Max: Okay, we'll read it.

(Trixie hugs Max)

Trixie: Thank you.

(Max, Dennis, Alex and Zoey check their phones and read the fiction)

Max: Okay, uh...Chop Chop...Speed Queen...Flame Jumper...Tall Girl...Red Panda...Captain Cutie?

Trixie: That's the names she gave to each member of Big Hero 6.

Max: Okay.

Alex: Wow, she has a total crush on the leader of Big Hero 6

Trixie: Also, he wrote a story about you on the Monster Kid fan site.

Max: Wait...what?

Zoey: (looks at her phone) Uh, guys.

Bluff Dunder: Breaking news! Prison break that is. Master thief and renowned sushi chef Momakase has escaped.

(They gasped)

Max: Wow!

Trixie: She's the same lady who poisoned Alistair Krei.

(Later at the Stewart Mansion, Max, Dennis, Daisy, Megan, Mary and Harold were reading Karmi's fan fiction on the Monster Kid fan site)

Max: Whoa!

Megan: Wow!

Dennis: Let's read it.

 **Monster Kid: The Ultimate Bio-Tech case study**

 **(An alien spaceship enters Earth's atmosphere and lands in downtown San Fransokyo)**

 **In seems like a normal day in San Fransokyo until an** **intergalactic** **supervillain named King Lizard, who comes from an alien race of reptilian humanoids, came to take over the Earth.**

 **King Lizard: (walks out from his spaceship with his robot army) People of Earth, I am King Lizard and I claimed this planet as my own.**

 **(King Lizard is stealing DNA samples from a lab)**

 **He plans to steal DNA samples of every kaiju on the planet to create the ultimate monster using advanced Biotechnology from his world. However** **, he would need a very smart student to help his plans.**

 **(King Lizard has Karmi tied up)**

 **Karmi: Never, I'll never help you create a monster.**

 **King Lizard: Yes you are little girl. You're knowledge on bio-tech** **intrigues me and I'll use you for my goal for world domination.**

 **(King Lizard laughs like a classic anime supervillain)**

 **Captain Cutie: Stop right there King Lizard!**

 **(King Lizard see Big Hero 6)**

 **King Lizard: Big Hero 6, I was wondering when you might show up.**

 **Karmi: Captain Cutie! Help me!**

 **Captain Cutie: Come on team, let's stop him and rescue my beautiful and totally smart girlfriend Karmi.**

 **The mighty Big Hero 6 led by Captain Cutie tried their best to fight King Lizard, but were eventually captured.**

 **(King Lizard had Big Hero 6 trapped in an energy stasis field)**

 **Captain Cutie: Oh no, we've been captured.**

 **King Lizard: (laughing) That's right Captain Cutie, there is no way you and your team can stop me from creating the ultimate monster and I'll rule this planet!**

 **?: (offscreen) Not so what** **King Lizard!**

 **King Lizard: What? Who said that?**

 **(Monster Kid arrives)**

 **Monster Kid: I did!**

 **The only hero that can stand a chance to stop King Lizard is Monster Kid. Once a normal kid named Max until his DNA was altered by a chemical** **compound called "Chemical Godzilla". Since then, he can biologically transform into kaiju which is a form of** **bio-morphing** **. Also, he has other powers like climbing on walls. possess a regenerative healing factor, generate extra body parts, enhanced condition like strength and speed, camouflages like a chameleon, manipulate all aspects of his body like turning his hands into tentacles and pincer claws that shoot laser beams, has all kinds of enhanced vision like x-ray vision, telescopic vision, night vision and infrared vision,** **accelerated** **metabolism and a nigh-** **invulnerability skin.**

 **Monster Kid: Alright King Lizard, release Karmi and Big Hero 6 or else feel my wrath!**

 **King Lizard: (laughing) What can you do, you're just a human child.**

 **Monster Kid wasn't gonna let that insult get the best of him and fights the evil alien.**

 **(Monster Kid morphs his hands into pincer claws)**

 **He turned his hands into pincer claws and shoots energy** **lasers at King Lizard**

 **King Lizard: Oww!**

 **He camouflage and plan to attack King Lizard without being noticed**

 **King Lizard: Where did he go?**

 **(King Lizard is being punched by Monster Kid, the latter is unable to be seen since he's in camouflage mode)**

 **King Lizard: (runs his head) Oww!**

 **(Monster Kid de-camouflages)**

 **Monster Kid: Had enough?**

 **King Lizard: Never!**

 **(As King Lizard was about to use his tail to hit Monster Kid, the latter grabs the tail)**

 **King Lizard: Uh oh!**

 **(Monster Kid picks up King Lizard and slams him to the ground repeatedly)**

 **King Lizard think he could stand a chance against Monster Kid, but clearly** **underestimated** **the young hero.**

 **(Monster Kid stops and drops King lizard to the ground)**

 **King Lizard: (groans)**

 **Max: So King Lizard, still wanna conquer the Earth?**

 **King Lizard: (holds a white flag) I surrender! You win! I give up!**

 **(Moments later, Big Hero 6 is freed, Karmi is freed and King Lizard is arrested and put in a police truck)**

 **King Lizard: Curse you Monster Kid! I'll get my revenge!**

 **(King Lizard is being taken to prison)**

 **Captain Cutie: Thanks for saving us and my girlfriend Monster Kid.**

 **Monster Kid: (shaking hands with Captain Cutie) You're welcome Captain Cutie, I hope that me and your team will work together again.**

 **Captain Cutie: (salutes to Monster Kid along with his teammates in Karmi) We will Monster Kid.**

 **(Monster Kid develops wings on his back and flies up into the air)**

 **With the evil King Lizard defeated and Karmi saved, Monster Kid went back home, knowing that the battle is over and when another threat happens in San Fransokyo, he'll be there to fight for the side of good.**

(After finishing the story, the Stewart family had their jaws opened and eyes widen)

Mary: Oh...

Harold: She listed a number of abilities Max has or hasn't even used yet.

Daisy: My favorite part was with Captain Cutie.

Max:...This story is **AWESOME!**

Dennis: Yeah it was!

(Max and Dennis do a hi-five)

Megan: (rolls her eyes) Oh brother.

Max: I wonder how Big Hero 6 is gonna react to the fan fiction about me?

(The next day at the Fredrickson Mansion, the gang (except for Baymax) had their eyes widen and jaws open)

Fred: **SO COOL!**

Honey Lemon: Oh my...

Gogo: I guess she's a fan of Max too.

Hiro: She gave us code names, but didn't changes his.

Wasabi: What kind of a supervillain name is King Lizard?

Fred: Because it seems like a great supervillain name.


	13. Chapter 13: Aquatic Monster Sagon

(It was a normal day in San Fransokyo after Big Hero 6 saved Karmi from Momakase's trap on Akuma Island)

(Max is in the living room, watching the news with Dennis, Daisy, Megan and Mary)

Bluff Dunder: Breaking News now! Super heroic, super damage downtown today when Big Hero 6's leaping lizard failed spectacularly to catch the mutated menace known as Globby. Coming up, we have Dr. Harold Stewart here in the studio right next to me, telling us any info of the sea monster that showed up in downtown a few days ago.

Daisy: Dad's on TV!

Mary: Yes Daisy, your father's on TV.

Harold: Why, thank you Bluff Dunder, I did some research and found out that the monster is actually a living member of an extinct prehistoric species of giant marine creatures called the Sagonalus.

Bluff: Interesting.

Harold: The Sagonalus has 3 stages on its life cycle. Larva, juvenile and adult.

Bluff: Any other facts?

Harold: The Sagonalus has a beak mouth like a bird, feeds on fish, it even filter feeds through its gills in order to consume microorganisms like plankton and algae. The species itself are capable fighters, using giant needles hands as weapons and can jump into the air. Also, it can adapt of the surface.

(Harold's phone rings as he looks at a text)

Harold: (signs) My son Max wants me to give the Sagonalus a name, Sagon.

(The scene cuts to the living room)

Max: Ha! I name the monster!

(The scene cuts back to the newsroom)

(Bluff's headphone piece beeps)

Bluff: (pressed his headphone piece) Yes?...Really?...Just happen? Okay. I sorry Dr. Stewart, but we're gonna have to cancel this interview.

Harold: Anything wrong?

Bluff: Well..

(A fully adult grown Sagon is walking on shore while many civilians are running away)

(Sagon roars as he stomps on several boats)

(An alarm goes off)

Police captain: This is the San Fransokyo Police Department! This is an emergency evacuation! A giant creature is on a rampage!

Felony Carl: (riding on his motorcycle) I'm getting outta here!

(Max is flying across the city and heading toward Sagon)

Max: Whoa, you've gotten bigger.

(Sagon uses his needle hands to destroy some buildings)

(Max lands on the ground)

Max: Hey Sagon!

(Sagon ceased his rampage for a minute and looks down at Max)

Max: Why don't you pick on someone your own size!

(Sagon blinks)

Max: Oh, so now the kaiju's ignoring me?

(The San Fransokyo news helicopter arrives)

Bluff: Breaking news: Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid is about to face the monster we now call Sagon.

(Sagon looks at the helicopter and then the several civilians)

Max: Please, no.

(The civilians screamed)

Max: No!

(Max morphs into Mega Dragonfly and roars)

(Mary, Harold, Dennis, Daisy and Megan arrive)

Daisy: Max has turned into the dragonfly monster again.

Megan: Is he gonna be alright fighting a monster like that?

Harold: Not if Sagon pokes him with those needles.

Mary: We're really calling the monster by that name?

Harold: Well everyone agreed on Globby's name.

Mary: True.

(Mega Dragonfly's roar got Sagon's attention)

(Sagon roars as he challenges Mega Dragonfly)

Dennis: There's gonna be a giant monster battle.

(Sagon charges at Mega Dragonfly, the latter flies in mid-air and collides with his opponent, knocking him to the ground)

Dennis: (recording the battle with his camera) Go Max!

Daisy: Are you recording this?

Dennis: Yes.

(Sagon gets back up, only to be knocked down by Mega Dragonfly again)

Megan: Fred's so gonna be excited about this.

(As Mega Dragonfly dives towards Sagon, the latter leaps and tackles Mega Dragonfly to the ground)

Mary: (covers her mouth) Oh my gosh!

Megan: (cringes) Thanks gotta hurt.

Harold: Max!

(Sagon hits Mega Dragonfly with his tail)

(Mega Dragonfly tries to get back, only to be kicked to a Japanese temple, destroying it)

Mary: Harold, we gotta help our son.

Harold: There's nothing much we can do to help him at this point, all we do is spectate and hope he'll make through this.

Daisy: (shouts) Don't give up Max! You can do this!

(Enlightenment by Daisy's words, Mega Dragonfly gets back up)

Dennis: Max is gonna fight again.

(Mega Dragonfly rams at Sagon, knocking the sea monster to the ocean)

Harold: Alright!

Megan: Go Max!

(Mega Dragonfly glows)

Megan: Is he...?

Harold: Max is transforming into another monster.

(Mega Dragonfly changes into a giant dragon kaiju)

(Everyone becomes shocked)

Bluff: Looks like Monster Kid has transform himself from a giant dragonfly and a giant dragon. Now that's ironic.

Megan: He morphed into a giant dragon!

Dennis: Kill it with fire!

(Megan gives Dennis the "Are you serious?" look)

Dennis: What? I just thought that if Super Dragon breaths fire at Sagon.

Mary: So are we're really naming all of Max's kaiju form?

Harold: I suppose.

(Super Dragon roars)

(Sagon roars as he charges at Super Dragon, the latter flies and grabs Sagon and lifts him into the air)

Dennis: Go Super Dragon!

(Super Dragon takes Sagon somewhere away from San Fransokyo Bay)

Bluff: (to the pilot) Follow that dragon.

(The news chopper follows Super Dragon)

Mary: Where is he taking that monster?

Harold: I know that direction, it's where the Silent Sparrow project took place.

Megan: You mean Max is taking Sagon to fight on Akuma Island?

Dennis: At least nobody lives on that island?

(Super Dragon arrives on Akuma Island and drops Sagon)

(Super dragon lands on the island and transform into a giant grey moth kaiju)

Bluff: A giant dragonfly, a dragon and now there's a giant moth? How many monsters can this kid can transform into?

(Back in San Fransokyo, many people were watching the whole thing on the big television screen, including Max's family)

Harold: How did Max transform into a giant monster moth?

Dennis: I think it had something to do with those moths you kept in your lab?

Mary: (glares at her husband) The ones that made holes on my best dress?

Harold: Uh,...yes.

Daisy: Max is now Monster Moth.

Dennis: Monster Moth?

(Back on Akuma Island)

(Sagon roars at Monster Moth, challenging it)

(Monster Moth roars back, acceptable Sagon's challenge)

Bluff: This is gonna be great.

(Monster Moth and Sagon charge at each other as the two monsters began fighting)

(Sagon tries to strike Monster Moth with his needle hands, but misses at every time. Monster Moth flaps his wings rapidly to push Sagon back with hurricane-like winds)

Bluff: Looks like a windy day on Akuma Island.

(The winds knock Sagon to the ground as Monster Moth stops flapping his wings)

(Monster Moth slowly approaches Sagon and spit out web from his mouth)

Bluff: Is he webbing that creature?

(Back in downtown San Fransokyo)

Mary: What's Max doing?

Harold: Max is cocooning Sagon.

(Back on Akuma Island, Sagon is wrapped in a cocoon, struggling to break free)

(Monster Moth grabs Sagon's tail, swings him around and throws the giant aquatic monster into the ocean)

(Monster Moth roars in victory)

(Back in Downtown San Fransokyo, people are cheering, even Max's family)

Daisy: Max defeated the monster!

Megan: He sure did little sister and I know how much Karmi's gonna ask me about Max's biomorphing powers.

(Back on Akuma Island, Monster Moth roars again as he flies off back into San Fransokyo)

Bluff: Looks like Monster Kid has defeated the monster known as Sagon. This has been an incredible story made by yours truly, Bluff Dunder.


	14. Chapter 14: Fred's Really Dumb Mistake

(It was a regular day in San Fransokyo until High Voltage dance break out of jail and stoled two high-tech batteries from Krei Tech. Megan, Max, Dennis and Daisy walk to the comic book shop)

Max: Time to get some new comic books.

Dennis: I don't even know why Megan and Daisy are coming with us?

Megan: Because Mom and Dad are arranging the house.

Dennis: Oh, right.

(The Stewart siblings arrive at Richardson Mole's comic book store)

Dennis: It's odd that Richardson owns his comic book shop even though he's 11 years-old.

Max: Well he's the son of Bink...

Fred: I definitely know Big Hero 6 cause I am Lizard Guy! Except that's not my name! It's Fredzilla baby!

(Fred pulls out his phone, showing a picture of himself taking a selfie while wearing his super suit)

(Max, Dennis, Daisy and Megan look at the picture)

Max: Huh?

Dennis: You're a member of Big Hero 6?

Richardson: No, he's not. It's fake.

Fred: (pressed a button on his phone) Yeah, I guess this is fake too?

(Skymax arrives at the shop, revealing Fred's super suit)

Fred: (points at Richardson) Ha!

(Richardson, Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy were all speechless as Fred realizes his mistake)

Fred: Oh! Uh! Uh!

(Fred nervously laughs as he pushes Skymax, the latter waves goodbye and leaves the shop)

Fred: Forget you all saw that.

(Richardson's eyes widen and makes an evil Grinch-like smile)

Fred: Oh no!

Megan: Fred, you're Fredzilla of Big Hero 6?!

Fred: Yeah.

Dennis: It makes sense since his name's in Fredzilla.

Max: Who wouldn't guess that one of SFIT's students is a member of Big Hero 6?

Megan: Unbelievable! Does Hiro and the others know that...

(Megan stops to realize that Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi are also members of Big Hero 6)

Megan: (glares at Fred) You guys and Baymax are all Big Hero 6?!

Fred: (whines) Yes!

Max: It's official, five collage students and a robot are a team of superheroes.

Dennis: Did not see that coming.

Fred: (gulps) Go Go's gonna kill me for this.


	15. Chapter 15: High Voltage Attacks

(The next day, the gang are in the robotics lab when Fred enters, eating crackers with a guilty look on his face)

Go Go: Oh no, he's eating crackers.

Honey Lemon: This is bad.

Baymax: I detect heightened stress, indicated by cortisol and crackers.

Hiro: What's with the crackers.

Wasabi: (wrapping the Vacuum plug up) He's a guilt eater. What did you do?

Megan: (offscreen) Yeah Fred?

(The gang see Megan walking into the lab with Max, Dennis and Daisy)

Megan: What did you do?

Go Go: Megan, why did you bring your siblings here?

Daisy: Hello.

Fred: (spits cracker crumbs at Wasabi) I told Richardson, Megan, Max, Dennis and Daisy that I'm a member of Big Hero 6.

Wasabi: (freaks out, wiping the crumbs off his face) Ah! Crackers on my face! Crackers on my face!

(Wasabi stops and realize what Fred said)

Wasabi: Wait, you what?!

Honey Lemon: You told Megan?!

Go Go: And her younger brothers and sister?!

Hiro: Seriously Fred?!

Fred: I know, I'm sorry! I broke superhero rule number one! I'm a disgrace and I deserve to be punished!

(Fred bangs his head to the wall for his dumb mistake, only for Baymax to place his hand to cushion it)

Fred: I don't deserve a cushion Baymax.

Hiro: Wait, wait, wait, how much does Richardson know?

(Richardson walks into the lab along Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy)

Richardson: Oh, I know a lot of things. If Fred's in Big Hero 6, that's means so are...(Richardson points at Hiro, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Baymax)...you, you, you.

Baymax: Hello.

Richardson: (points at Go Go) And you Dream Girl, just got dreamer.

(Max and Dennis chuckled)

Max: Dream Girl.

Go Go: Dream on.

Wasabi: No. we're not.

(Wasabi nervously chuckles)

Max: Dude.

Wasabi: You're not going to tell anybody, right?

Honey Lemon: If people knew, it would be dangerous.

Richardson: (mocking) If people knew, it would be dangerous.

Hiro: Seriously Richardson, you have to keep it a secret.

Go Go: (turns her attention to the Stewart siblings) That means you too Megan and your siblings.

Megan: Yeah, we'll keep your secret safe.

Richardson: Sure, sure, my lips are sealed. But...

Fred: I knew there'd be a but!

Richardson: I want something is return.

Hiro: What?

Richardson: I wanna go on a date with...

Megan: Don't even think about asking me out.

Go Go: Not happening. Go ahead, tell everyone.

Richardson: (signs) Fine, it was worth a try. But...

Fred: I knew there'd be another but!

Richardson: Oh, there are a lot more buts.

(Richardson pulls out a list with his demands on it)

Richardson: I want Fred's first edition of "The Human Fist", his entire collection "Captain Fancy" collection and his limited Dr. Slaughter action figure.

Fred: No way, you can't..

Go Go: Done.

Hiro: Fine.

Wasabi: Take it.

Honey Lemon: Okay.

Fred: Wait, what?

Hiro: Okay, you can have all of Fred's stuff as long as you keep our secret identities.

(Richardson leaves when Fred tries to get him)

Fred: Wait!

Go Go: (stops Fred) No wait, Fred. You make a mess, you clean it up.

Fred: (grunts) I hate when you're right!

Megan: I can't you guys are superheroes.

Honey Lemon: Please don't tell anyone Megan.

Hiro: If people found out, our families could be endangered.

Megan: Okay, I won't tell anyone.

Go Go: Good.

Daisy: But...

Fred: Oh come on!

Max: We made a few demands.

Go Go: Like?

Daisy: Well...

Hiro: If you guys ask about keeping Baymax and using him for tea parties, the answer is no. He's my health champion and my best friend.

Daisy: (snaps her fingers in defeat) So close.

Max: Fine, can you make us a pizza making robot?

Hiro: Yeah, that works.

Max: Anything about High Voltage?

Go Go: Apparently, they're not working together anymore. Barb went to the police station to find their energy orb.

Max: Where is it?

Go Go: It's not there.

Max: Oh. Can you guys do us a little favor for us that Fred said was okay?

Go Go: (glares at Fred) What did Fred say was okay?

(The scene cuts to the park with Big Hero 6 doing the "Floss Dance" from Fortnite)

Go Go: Fred!

Fred: Yes Go Go?

Go Go: You are gonna pay for this!

Fred: (gulps)

Hiro: This is embarrassing.

Daisy: (clapping) Yeah!

Max: (laughing) Hahahahahahahaha! This is hilarious! Big Hero 6 doing Fortnite dances! Haha!

Dennis: (recording the dance with a camera) This is so going on YouTube.

Honey Lemon: Why did you say this was okay?

Fred: I thought people love Fortnite!

Max: Yeah! This is going to be great! Also, I suggest we do superhero training on rare occasions.

Hiro: Okay, fine!

(The next day at the lab, Richardson is reading one of Fred's comics and gets a foot massage from Baymax as he requested that he be a member of Big Hero 6)

Max: (enter the lab) Okay guys, I think there's a way to catch High Vol...

Fred: Hiro no! You can't make Mole a battle suit!

Hiro: I don't have a choice. People can't know who we are.

(Max clears his throat, getting Hiro's attention)

Max: We already know your secret.

Hiro: (to Mole) What power do you want?

Richardson: Well, I want to breathe fire.

Fred: But, that's my thing!

Max: Actually, Baragon can breathe fire and possibly Rodan.

Richardson: Yeah, well. I think I can do it better.

Fred: (grunts)

Baymax: (holding crackers in his hand) Crackers?

Fred: Thank you.

(Fred eats the crackers)

Honey Lemon: Who's Baragon? Is that a supervillain?

Max: No, he's a giant subterranean dinosaur from the Mesozoic Era and currently lives on Monster Island.

(Max leaves)

Wasabi: Boy, he sure knows a lot about kaiju.

(It was night time as Max flies in the sky)

Max: Time to fight a mother/daughter supervillain duo.

(Max spots Big Hero 6 and their "newest member" Richardson being caught in the middle of a family feud)

Male Bystander: It's Big Hero 6!

Richardson: (on top of Fred) Seven.

Fred: (pushes Richardson off) Ugh! Get off of me!

(Barb slams her hands onto the road, causing lights to flicker and part of a electric pole starts to fall onto a train)

Max: Oh no!

Baymax: Oh no!

Hiro: Baymax!

(As Baymax fly up, he catches the broken electric pole)

Max: That was close!

(Baymax lands back with the others, only for the broken piece to be shattered on electricity)

Hiro: What was that?

(The gang see Juniper has arrives)

Juniper: Five, six, seven, eight. Oh, hello mother.

Go Go: Guess they made up.

(Barb and Juniper began attacking each other with electric attacks as Big Hero 6 and Richardson evade)

Go Go: Oh not.

Barb: I told you to stay out of my way!

Juniper: You also told me to make my bed and I didn't do that either.

(The electricity zaps a billboard and a turbine to fall onto the ground)

Honey Lemon: (holds a chem-ball) On it!

(Honey Lemon throws a chem-cell to create a shield to protect three bystanders from the falling billboard)

(Max transforms into Silverhead and grabs the turbine with his talons)

Barb: What is that?

(Silverhead safely puts the turbine on the ground and morphs back into Max)

Go Go: Where have you been?

Max: Oh I wanted to see how things play out. Beside, High Voltage are your enemies, not mine.

(Go Go face palms)

Juniper: Oh look, it's that creature boy.

Max: (glares at Juniper) It's Monster Kid!

Barb: You stay out of this!

Max: You ain't the boss of me!

Barb: Do you know who you're speaking to kid?

Max: A woman who uses dancing and electricity for crime along her teenage daughter?

Barb: No... well that is true. Why don't you leave or I'll give you a spanking.

Max: (crosses his arms) Make me!

(Barb dance and shoots bolts of electricity at Max, the latter evades them)

Max: I would stay out of this mother/daughter dancing feud if it didn't involved endangering the lives of innocent people.

(Max charges at Juniper)

Juniper: Oh, no you don't!

(Juniper dance spins around Max and tries to zap him, but misses thanks to Max's enhanced reflexes)

Go Go: Huh? Not bad.

Max: You missed!

(Juniper growls as Max picks her up)

Juniper: Hey! Put me down!

Max: I think you and your mother should work things out!

(Max throws Juniper to Barb, knocking them both to the ground)

Go Go: (appears next to Max) Did you just throw a teenage supervillain girl to her mother?

Max: Yep.

Go Go: (smirks, gives Max a high-five) Awesome.

Max: Thanks.

(Barb shuffles her way to the comic book store)

Juniper: Oh no you don't mother!

(Juniper follows her mother into the comic book)

Wasabi: Comic book store!

Richardson: My store?

Go Go: Why are they going in there?

Hiro: I don't know, but we got bigger problems at our hands!

(Baymax catches a falling turbine before it hits the ground)

Go Go: Fred and I are on it.

Fred: Alright!

Max: I'll go in too!

(As Max about to enter the comic book store, his phone beeps)

Max: Huh?

(Max pulls out his phone and reads a text)

 ** _"Max, you are needed at the house now, it's your turn to clean the fish tank."_**

 ** _\- Mom_**

Max: (signs) Hey guys, I'm needed home.

(Max develops wings and flies home)

(The next day, Max, Dennis, Megan, and Daisy are at the park with Hiro and the gang)

Dennis: So Richardson lost his memory when he touched the energy orb so he won't blackmail you anymore?

Go Go: Yep.

Max: He may not know your secret anymore, but we do.

Hiro: Yeah, we know.

Max: Oh, but there's one last demand I would request.

Go Go: What's that?

Max: I wanna be a reverse member of Big Hero 6.

(Hiro, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred's jaws are opened and eyes widen)

Daisy: Are they okay?

Baymax: It appears that they are shocked and speechless.

Megan: (snaps a picture using her phone) Saving this on my wallpaper.

Max: Yes, I'll be a reverse member if any of you guys are unavailable.

Go Go: (crosses her arms) Give us one reason why we should consider you a reverse member?

Max: (holds embarrassing photos of Go Go) I'll show everyone these embarrassing pictures of you guys at the beach.

(Go Go became shocked)

(The first one shows a young Go Go sleeping with a cat, the second shows her wearing braces and glasses, the third one shows her crying on Santa's lap and the fourth and final photo reveals her hugging Barbie dolls)

Hiro: Go Go, you like Barbie dolls?

Go Go: (angrily blushes) Where did you get these?

Max: Patty and Marge invited us to their house, played videogame and revealed embarrassing secrets about their older sister.

Go Go: What?

Dennis: And they gave us copies of these pictures of you.

Go Go: I am so going to kill them! You can be a reverse member, give me those pictures!

(Max hands Go Go the pictures)

Go Go: Thank you.

Wasabi: So, can we see those...

(Go Go gives Wasabi a terrifying glare, scaring him and the others)

Wasabi: (gulps) Uh...nevermind


	16. Chapter 16: The Orso Knox story part 1

(It was a normal day at the San Fransokyo Elementary School as Max, Dennis and their classmate are learning about William Shakespeare's "The Tempest")

Ms. Andrews: Now class, today we are going to read about William Shakespeare's "The Tempest".

(Everyone began opening some English books)

Ms. Andrews: Also, I would like to remind you all that we're gonna have a very special guest, Mr. Orso Kn...

(The sound of teachers and students screaming was heard in the hallway)

Ms. Andrews: What's going on?

(An unknown monster crashes through the door)

(The monster roars as Ms. Andrews and her class screams in terror)

Miranda: What is that?! A monster whale or a dinosaur?!

(The monster glares at the students and then moves towards a terrified Ms. Andrews)

Ms. Andrews: (scared) Please don't!

(Max jumps in front of his teacher to protect her)

Max: I'll protect you Ms. Andrews.

(The monster glares at him)

Max: I don't supposed we can work through this?

(The monster growls at him)

Max: Okay, no choice of words I see.

(The monster tries to grab Max, the latter leaps over the creature)

Max: Hey, you giant whale/dinosaur monster!

(The monster turns around to face him)

Max: Come and get some!

(Max runs off into the hallway while the monster chases him)

Max: (running) I gotta lure this creature out of the school.

(Max heads for the exit doors and runs outside)

Max: Perfect.

(The monster breaks the doors down and roars at Max)

Max: (pounds his fists and morphs his hands into tentacles) Time to get dirty.

(Max and the monster charge at each other. The monster tries to grab Max, only to be slapped in the face)

Max: Take this you whale or dinosaur monster!

(Max then morphs his hands back to normal and jumps onto the monster's back)

Max: Time for you to receive a Monster Kid thras...

(The monster grabs Max's arm)

Max: Oh no!

(The monster throws Max to the ground and pins him)

Max: Ow!

Monster: At this hour, lie at my mercy all mine enemies.

Max:... What?

(The monster roars as he runs off somewhere)

Max: Where did that creature come from? Planet X?


	17. Chapter 17: The Orso Knox story part 2

(Max, Dennis and Megan walk into Lucky Cat Cafe when Hiro, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax we're discussing about the monster as Fred was eating garlic, much to Honey Lemon's dismay)

Honey Lemon: You want a mint or some gum?

Fred: (eating the garlic) No, why?

(Honey Lemon couldn't stand the scent of Fred's bad breath and it look like she wants to barf)

Max: (clears his throat, getting their attention) Anything about the monster?

Honey Lemon: We think there's a connection between the monster and Orso Knox.

Dennis: He was suppose to show up at our school.

Max: Yeah until that monster appeared.

Honey Lemon: Let me guess...it

Dennis: It's like if you put a whale and a dinosaur and some hair into a blender then pour that into a human-shaped ice tray and froze it and then let it thaw just a little.

Fred: Yeah, that's the description.

Megan: (sniffs) Is that garlic?

Fred: That would be the garlic breath.

Megan: (covers her noise) Eww!

Max: I'll take one!

(Max stretches his tongue out from his mouth to ensnare the garlic and pulls it back into his mouth as he eats the garlic)

(Hiro, Honey Lemon and Fred looked shocked)

Baymax: That was unexpected.

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh.

Fred: He stretch out his tongue like a chameleon, awesome!

Hiro: How did you do that?

Max: (signs) Eh, just learned it since yesterday.

(Later on the next day, Max and his family were attending an SFIT gala held in the honor of Liv Amara tonight)

Max: This is a great party. So many people to interact with and great delicious food.

Dennis: Yep, even Alistair Krei's here.

(Alistair Krei is eating his food while being jealous of Liv Amara)

Dennis: Why are we here?

Megan: Because Professor Granville sent Dad an invitation since he and Mom were SFIT students. Try not to embarrass me in front of Liv Amara, especially you Max.

Max: What? When have I ever embarrass you?

Mary: (offscreen) Kids, come over here!

(Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy walks over to their parents and Liv Amara)

Mary: Liv, meet our children, Megan, Max, Dennis and Daisy. Kids, this is Liv Amara.

Megan: Hello.

Max: Hi.

Dennis: Hi.

Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy.

Liv: Nice to meet you too.

Megan: (shakes hands with Liv Amara) It's quite an honor to meet the owner of an entire bio-tech company.

Liv: Why, thank you Megan.

Megan: (squeals like a fangirl)

Max: Uh, Ms. Amara, you've heard of my powers right? Because the chemical that mutated me was created from biotechnology

Liv: Of course Max or as you like to be called Monster Kid, your biomorphing powers impressed me.

Max: Really? Thanks, I do my part helping to protect the city.

Hiro: Oh great, now she likes Max.

(Max spots Hiro, Go Go and Honey Lemon dressed as waiters)

Max: Excuse me for one second.

(Max walks over to the three while eating some crab cakes)

Max: Nice disguises, I take it you guys are waiting for the monster to show up.

Hiro: Yeah, and the monster is Orso Knox.

Max: (swallows) What? How did you figure that out?

Honey Lemon: He was repeating quotes from William Shakespeare's The Tempest.

Max: That makes sense, so how did he became a monster?

Go Go: Genetic mutation.

Max: Maybe he created a serum that was suppose to give him superhuman strength, but had some unexpected side effects or some unknown villain use biotechnology to turn him into a monster.

Go Go: (blinks) Uh, maybe that.

Max: Just for you to know, I'm wearing my suit over this format outfit.

Honey Lemon: Why?

Max:...You do know some superheroes wear their suits under their regular clothes, right? Besides, you're always carrying a high-tech pursue everywhere you go.

Honey Lemon: (blushes) Oh, right.

Max: Good.

(Max eats a whole plate of egg rolls)

Hiro: Should I tell Fred he's not getting those egg rolls?

Go Go: Nope.

(Professor Granville prepares for an announcement)

Professor Granville: May I have your attention please?

(Nobody was listening to her)

Professor Granville: Attention!

(The yelling got everyone's attention)

Professor Granville: Thank you, thank you. There are a few innovators who made their mark as quickly and completely as Liv Amara.

Krei: (coughs) Over...ratted!

Granville: So it is my honor to introduce the namesake of the new Amara Bio-Tech Center, Miss, Liv Amara.

(Everyone applause for Liv, the latter walks on stage)

Liv: Thank you. Grace. You know, the other day, I was lucky enough to meet a current bio-tech student. Karmi reminded me why I wanted to help build this facility.

(Karmi smiles while Hiro gasp and groans)

(Moments later, Liv is doing a speech)

Liv: And a new generation.

(Go Go and Honey Lemon enter the tent, wearing titanium armor)

Honey Lemon: Excuse me?

Liv: Is ready.

Honey Lemon: Excuse me, everyone?

Liv: Ready to lead our industry to the future.

Go Go: (whistles loudly, getting everyone's attention) Hey! Back exist everyone! Now!

Honey Lemon: Please?

(The roar of Orso Knox is heard as everyone except for Go Go, Honey Lemon, Max, Karmi and Liv Amara)

Liv: What's going on?

Go Go: Long story. Big fan-

Karmi: (grabs Go Go shoulder, turns her around and shakes her) Is Captain Cutie here? Is Captain Cutie here?

Max: If he's a monster outside, yes. But seriously Karmi, I'll take you and Ms. Amara outside.

(Max escorts Karmi and Liv run out of the tent)

Hiro: (on the comm) Honey Lemon, all clear?

Honey Lemon: All clear.

(Later, outside of the tent)

Professor Granville: Are you alright Liv?

Liv: I'm fine, I was not expecting this to happen on a gala.

Harold: I don't think any of us were.

Max: Yeah, well it's not everyday a monster appears and causes destruction. That happens a lot in Tokyo because of Godzilla, Rodan, Angui...

Mary: We get it Max.

(Everyone saw the mayhem going on in the tent)

Daisy: Was does it look like the tent's going down.

(Big Hero 6 exit out from the tent)

Dennis: It's Big Hero 6!

(The tent falls down)

(Orso Knox burst his head from the tent and roars, as people scream in terror)

Mary: Oh my gosh!

Daisy: Monster!

(Big Hero 6 use their combine powers to restrain Orso Knox)

Hiro: No worries, everyone. We've got the situation under...

(Orso Knox easily breaks free from the trap and looks at Liv)

Max: Hey Orso Knox!

(Orso Knox turns his attention to Max)

Max: Leave the nice blonde scientist alone!

Mary: Max! What are you doing?

Max: What does it look like Mom?

(Orso Knox growls at Max)

Max: This looks a job for...

(Max rips his formal clothes, revealing to wear his Monster Kid suit under it)

Max: Monster Kid!

Mary: (face palms) Unbelievable.

Krei: So he wore his superhero suit over his regular clothes, what's wrong with that?

Mary: He only does in case for an emergency like this.

Harold: Yes, and it's becoming quite a habit.

(Max and Orso Knox approach each other slowly)

Krei: Wow, he's not going to run away?!

Harold: That's our son.

Max: Looks Mr. Knox, how about we don't fight and talk this over some pizza?

(Orso Knox roars at Max)

Max: So no's the answer?

(Orso Knox charges at Max, the latter evades, go behind and grabs his tail)

Max: (smirks)

(Max lifts Orso Knox with his superhuman strength and repeatedly slams the mutated monster to the ground, shocking everyone)

Krei: Whoa!

Go Go: What the? Did he steal that from the Hulk?

Fred: It's like in "The Avengers" and "Thor: Ragnorak" when Hulk did the same thing to Loki and Thor. So cool!

Mary: (claps) Yes! That's my boy!

Megan: I didn't even know Max could lift a creature like that.

Daisy: Max is super strong.

(Orso Knox gets back up and tries to attack Max again, but Max's superhuman reflexes proven useful)

Max: Haha! You can't catch me!

(Max stops and strikes Orso Knox with a serious of punches)

Go Go: Wow.

Fred: So awesome!

Honey Lemon: That is one brave kid.

Hiro: You can say that again.

(Max stops punching Orso Knox)

Max: Now it's time to amaze everyone with my newest monster form.

(Max's body glows as he transforms into a giant green insectoid kaiju)

(Everyone looked shocked)

Daisy: Max is a monster bug.

Baymax: (blinks) That is one giant bug.

Dennis: I'm naming this one, Scorra.

Wasabi: (screams) Giant bug!

Megan: Wow, really Wasabi?

(Scorra roars at Orso Knox, the latter doesn't flinch and glares at the giant insect kaiju)

Fred: So, we can all agree that Monster Kid could easily won this round?

Hiro: Yep.

Go Go: True.

Wasabi: Probably.

Honey Lemon: Maybe.

Baymax: Indeed.

(Scorra roars and pinch his pincers)

(Orso Knox roars at Scorra and was going to attack, only to be sedated by Karmi's extradermal nano-receptor stickers)

Karmi: Extradermal nano-receptor! I added the administered a sedative.

(Orso Knox was going to wake up, only to be sedated by Karmi again)

Karmi: (laughs nervously) Thought you could use a little more help.

Hiro: (deep voice) Uh, thanks.

Liv: This is exactly the kind of thinking that gets your project funded.

Hiro: (normal voice) Funded?...(deep voice)...I mean, uh, ahem, Good for you.

Liv: Props on the armor Big Hero 6. Excellent mech work. Not my expertise, but I'm impressed.

Fred: Check out the titanium back spikes, huh? Yeah!

(Scorra morphs back into Max)

Max: I hope you all were amazed by my latest monster form?

Wasabi: How do you transform into giant monsters?

Max: Oh I can mimic the DNA structures on any living creature I make contact with or look it, alter my cells and morph into a giant monster that resembles any animal. Also, I can create my own monster form by thinking about it in my very mind.

(Liv, Karmi and Big Hero 6 were left speechless)

Liv: Impressive.

Karmi: Uh, can I study you for my next project?

Dr. Harold: Sorry Karmi, but I wouldn't trust anyone with Max's DNA since his blood is most likely mutagenic.

Karmi: Oh, nevermind.

Harold: However, I'll do a presentation on cells and might use Max as an example.

Karmi: Okay.

Go Go: So what do we do about beauty ugly.

Honey Lemon: Hmm, that's kinda harsh.

Max: Can we send him to Monster Island?

Liv: There's a secure lab at Sycorax. If anymore can help him, it's my team.

Baymax: I will help transport him to the lab.

(Baymax went to carry Orso Knox)

Hiro: (deep voice) You know Karmi, you did a super job out there.

Karmi: I love you too Captain Cutie.

Hiro: What?

Karmi: What?

Hiro: (embarrassed) I gotta go!

(Hiro accidentally bumps into Baymax and falls)

Baymax: Oh.

Max: So, once again, the day's been saved thanks to...

Mary: (offscreen) Max, time to go home.

Max: Okay.

(Max runs off to his family)

(As everyone left, a glowing rift appears in the skies as the eye of an unknown creature is seen)


	18. Chapter 18: Monster Kid Versus NBB

(At the Stewart Mansion, Max is painting a scale model of Mothra)

Max: Almost there and...

(Someone knocked on his door, interrupting Max as it messes up his concentration)

Max: Ugh! Come on!

(Max walks up to the door, passing his mother who's on the phone with someone)

Max: Hi Mom.

Mary: I know what you mean...

Max: (opens the door) Hello.

(Noodle Burger Boy was standing at the front, in a new mech suit)

Max: Hey, aren't you the mascot of Noodle Bur...

(Noodle Burger Boy grabs Max by the arm and spins him around)

Max: Hey! What are you...

(Noodle Burger Boy throws Max into the air)

Max: (screaming) **DOINGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

(Noodle Burger Boy turns his attention to a shocked Mary)

Noodle Burger Boy: (waves) Howdy!

(Noodle Burger Boy flies after Max)

Mary: I'm gonna have to call you back Cass.

(As Max was about to crash into Krei-Tech when he develops wings on his back, flaps them slowly in mid-air)

Max: That was close.

(Noodle Burger Boy flies pass Max and arrives at Krei Tech)

Max: He heading for Krei Tech?

Noodle Burger Boy: (lands) Perfect landing.

Max: Seriously? You threw me into the air just so we can fight at Krei Tech? Everyone knows this is where Big Hero 6 defeated that supervillain Yokai and those micro bots.

Noodle Burger Boy: Obake would be pleased if I bring you to him.

Max: Well, tell this to Obake, the answer is no.

Noodle Burger Boy: He won't take no for an answer.

Max: Whatever.

(Max morphs his hands into pincer claws charges at Noodle Burger Boy, the latter manage to grab Max and throws him to the ground)

Max: Okay, you would be better serving burgers and fries.

Noodle Burger Boy: Obake reprogram me to serve him and to defeat Big Hero 6.

Max: If you were reprogram to serve Obake, why are you attacking me?

Noodle Burger Boy: Because he wants you.

Max: Not a chance!

Noodle Burger Boy: I wasn't asking for your permission.

(Noodle Burger Boy was going to grab Max, the latter points his pincer claws at the mech suit's arms and shoots an energy beam which destroyed them)

Noodle Burger Boy: (steps out from his mech suit) That's wasn't nice.

Max: (morphs his pincer claws back to normal) Hehe!

(The news helicopter arrives)

Bluff: This should be great for a story.

(Meanwhile Alistair Krei and his assistant, Judy are watching the whole thing from his office)

Krei: What is going on out there?

Judy: It looks like Dr. Stewart's son with the shapeshifting powers is going fight the Noodle Burger mascot.

Krei: That thing's still running?

(Back to the battle, Max and Noodle Burger Boy are getting ready to fight)

Noodle Burger Boy: Give up now or else.

Max: (pounds his fist) Bring it on you burger headed robot midget.

(Max and Noodle Burger Boy jump into the air, dive towards each other, screaming and then started fighting, trying to punch one another)

Noodle Burger Boy: You'll never beat me!

Max: Don't let your ego get the best of you.

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, Cass, Mochi, Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and a few costumers are watching the battle)

Bluff: Breaking news: Local creature shapeshifter, Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid is fighting Noodle Burger Boy at Krei Tech.

Hiro: Obake must have sent Noodle Burger Boy to capture Max.

Go Go: Yeah, looks like he wants to recruit him into his band of supervillains.

Honey Lemon: Should we help him?

(On the television set, Max is repeatedly slamming Noodle Burger Boy to the ground)

Hiro: I think he can take care of himself.

(Back to the battle, Noodle Burger Boy tries to zap Max with his heat vision, but Max's agility has proven trouble for him)

Max: You gonna have to do better than that.

(Max prepares to punch Noodle Burger Boy, the latter grabs his fist)

Max: Uh oh!

(Noodle Burger Boy spins Max and throws him to the wall, leaving an impact)

Max: Oww!

Noodle Burger Boy: Face it Monster Kid, you're outmatched.

Max: (gets off from the wall) Actually, you're wrong.

Noodle Burger Boy: What?

(Max's body glows as he multiples into ten duplicates of himself, surrounding Noodle Burger Boy)

Max: You're outnumbered.

(Bluff Dunder, his cameraman and the helicopter pilot were shocked)

Bluff: Whoa!

(At Lucky Cat Cafe)

Fred: So cool, he cloned himself!

Hiro: How is that possible?

(At the Stewart Mansion)

Harold: Would you look at that? They're are ten duplicates of Max.

Mary: Yeah.

(Back to the battle at Krei Tech, Noodle Burger Boy is surrounded by the Max clones)

Max: What's it going to be Noodle Burger Boy? Going to jail or fight against ten copies of me?

Noodle Burger Boy: It's not fair that I don't have an army of clones!

Max: Ugh, fine! No duplicates for this fight.

(Max snaps his fingers, making all of his duplicates get reabsorbed back into his body)

Max: But you're still no match for me.

Noodle Burger Boy: We'll see it that way.

(As Noodle Burger Boy charges at Max, the latter eyes glow blue)

Max: Hey Noodle Burger Boy!

Noodle Burger Boy: What?

Max: You should chill!

Noodle Burger Boy: What does that even mea...

(Max shoots blue beams from his eyes at Noodle Burger Boy, freezing him in ice)

Max: Hehehe!

Bluff: Huh, the ice vision is new.

Max: Loser.

(Noodle Burger Boy breaks free from his icy prison)

Max: (snaps his fingers) Forgot about his super strength.

Noodle Burger Boy: That's wasn't nice.

(As Max charges at Noodle Burger Boy, the latter jumps all the way up to the top of Krei Tech and then flies into the air)

Max: What's wrong with the supervillains in this city?

(Max develops wings on his back and flies straight to his mansion)

(Later in Obake's lair, Noodle Burger Boy was plugged into the computers as Obake was watching footage of the battle)

Obake: Ice vision and duplication, two new powers mastered by one child.

(Obake has an evil smile on his face)

Obake: Interesting.

(Meanwhile in space, a glowing red asteroid enters the Earth's atmosphere)

(In was night time in San Fransokyo at the asteroid flies past the city)

(The asteroid crash lands on Akuma Island)

(On Akuma Island, the asteroid starts to shake as an alien larva breaks free from the crust, hissing)


	19. Chapter 19: Obake's Plan for Monster Kid

(Later in the lair of Obake)

Obake: (hands Momakase a dart) Make sure you hit Monster Kid with this.

Momakase: (holds the dart) This is it? You want me to shoot this tranquilizer dart at him?

Obake: Oh it's not exactly a sedative, the dart contains a serum made from the DNA of reptiles, birds, fish and insects.

Momakase: Oh, so you want me to inject this into the monster child?

Obake: Yes, it's part of an experiment.

Momakase: So he can transform into a new monster?

Obake: Indeed.

Momakase: When do I start?

Obake: At SFIT, the boy's father is doing a presentation and it will be the right time for a very special appearance.

(Momakase leaves an evil smirk on her face)


	20. Chapter 20: The study of G-cells

(The Stewart family, minus Megan is on their way to SFIT)

Max: Dad, you said we were going to a fun science place.

Harold: We are Max.

Max: Yeah, but you're taking me to SFIT, Megan's school.

Mary: Well you could get to know Megan's friends.

Max: I meet them before.

Harold: Your grandfather graduated from SFIT and it's where I first met your mother. I was quite the smartest student back then.

Dennis: What about Uncle Iv...

Harold: (clears his throat) Let's not talk about him.

Dennis: Sorry.

Max: Yes Dad, I know.

(Mary, Harold, Max, Dennis and Daisy walk on campus as they get greeted by Professor Granville)

Professor Granville: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stewart.

Mary: It's nice to see you again Grace.

Professor Granville: So you are here for the lecture on cells and I see you brought Max.

Max: Yes, I'm here.

Professor Granville: You know, one of my smartest students is really eager to know how your son's morphing abilities.

Max: Yes, cause my powers are a form of bio-tech.

(Several students were in a tent outside)

Megan: Unbelievable.

Hiro: I heard your father's coming.

Megan: Yep, and guess who he's bringing?

Professor Granville: Attention students, I have a very special announcement. We have a very special guest, Dr. Harold Stewart.

(Everyone clapped as Dr. Harold Stewart walks into the room)

Harold: Thank you, thank you.

(The students stopped clapping, except for Karmi)

Professor Granville: (clears her throat)

(Karmi stops clapping as she had a sheepish smile on her face)

Harold: Anyway, I also brought in my family. First, my wife Mary, executive officer of Deleon Corp.

(Mary walks in as everyone clapped for her)

Mary: (waves) Hi.

Harold: Also, give an applause to my youngest daughter, Daisy.

(Daisy walks in as everyone clapped for her)

Daisy: (waves) Hello, I'm Daisy.

Harold: Well you all know my older daughter Megan, who's already in the room.

(Everyone turns their attention to Megan)

Megan: (laughs nervously)

Harold: And lastly, my two sons, Max and Dennis.

(Max and Dennis walk into the classroom)

(Everyone clapped)

Max: Greetings!

Dennis: Stewart twins in the house!

Max: It's a university.

Dennis: I mean Stewart twins in the...university.

Max: Hello everyone, your favorite kaiju morphing hero has arrived!

Fred: (clapping) Yeah.

Max: Thank you, thank you.

Professor Granville: Alright, that's enough. Take notes Everyone.

(The students pulled out their pencils and papers)

(Everyone stopped as Harold pulls out his laptop, plugs it to a projector), showing pictures of cells.

Harold: As everyone knows, cells are the basic building blocks of all living things. For many years, cells have provide structure for the body as we humans as well as many animals take nutrients from food and carries out important functions for the body.

Karmi: (raises a hand)

Harold: Yes?

Karmi: What would happen if cells were affected by the properties of any source of radiation or a rare chemical compound?

Harold: I'm glad you asked, cells can grow extreme rapidly when being expose to large amounts of radiation or any other hazard material. Take Godzilla for example.

(Harold shows pictures of Godzilla and his physiology)

Hiro: Whoa.

Go Go: That's Godzilla? Isn't he like a giant mutated lizard?

Fred: Actually, he's more of a mutated prehistoric dinosaur.

Harold: (shows) As you all know, the monster we all know as Godzilla possess cells that are more advanced than any normal cells. However, even Godzilla's cells have gave birth to other monsters.

(Harold shows a video of Biollante, in her second form, roaring)

Honey Lemon: Oh.

Hiro: That's one mean plant.

Fred: It's like the venus flytrap from Little Shop of Horrors.

Harold: Biollante is a mutated plant creature created from the cells of a rose, Dr. Shiragami's daughter and Godzilla.

Dennis: Don't forget SpaceGodzilla Dad.

Honey Lemon: (whispers to Go Go) What's a SpaceGodzilla?

Go Go: (shrugs)

Harold: There's also SpaceGodzilla, a space monster spawned from Godzilla's DNA.

(Harold pulls out a video screen of SpaceGodzilla fighting Godzilla in Nagoya)

Go Go: (pops a bubble gum) Whoa.

Max: Some people would consider SpaceGodzilla as Godzilla's brother.

Harold: It started when a fragment of Biollante got sucked into a black hole and came out of a white hole, merge with crystalline organisms, exposure from the energy of exploding starts, giving birth to a terrifying monster.

Hiro: That's so unbelievable.

Max: Dad, aren't you gonna tell them how G-cells could affect human cells?

Harold: Oh, right. I suppose you all want to know how would the effects of G-cells could alter human cells.

Karmi: (whispers to herself) Yes.

Harold: Well I'm gonna explain that and how my son, Max's biomorphing powers work.

Karmi: (cheers) **YES! FINALLY!**

(Everyone stare at Karmi like she was crazy)

Karmi: (sits back down, whistles nervously) Sorry. You can continue back to what you were doing.

Megan: (chuckles) Nice try.

(Meanwhile, Momakase was hidden in a bush, slowly moving towards the tent)

Momakase: (pressed a com-link, talking with Obake) I've arrived.

Obake: Good, make sure you get the boy with the dart at the right moment.

Momakase: And what if Big Hero 6 get in the way?

Obake: You might have to do it after Dr. Stewart presentation ends. Don't fail me.

Momakase: Understood.


	21. Chapter 21: How Max's Powers Work

Harold: I will tell you all how Max's powers work.

Karmi: Yes, we do.

Megan: Mainly you Karmi.

(Karmi gives Megan a glare)

Harold: When Max have affecting by the G-Energy Compound, he can alter his own cells and transform into a monstrous form of any creature he see or makes contain with.

Max: That's right Dad, it explains why I transform into a giant bipedal bird kaiju, a giant bird-like kaiju with a dinosaur body, starfish, a bipedal dragonfly, a giant falcon, a giant gray moth and a giant insectoid kaiju.

Hiro: What was the first monster you transform into?

Max: It's Phadorah.

Karmi: (taking notes) This is gonna be great.

Harold: Max can manipulate his own molecular structure like healing faster then any human.

Max: Yep, I had a paper cut once on my finger and the would completely healed.

Harold: Max can see the DNA of any species of any living creature. That's explains how he can divide into exact copies of himself since there are many microorganisms like an amoeba can multiple.

Karmi: (raises her hand) Excuse me?

Harold: Yes?

Karmi: I just wanna know, how can Max shoot ice beams from his eyes?

(Many of the students were discussing about that question too)

Max: I think it's because of all the ice cream and popsicles I ate. Yeah, my guess it caused a chemical to my brain, which answers your question Karmi.

Karmi: (squeals)

Fred: (raises his hand) Is it true you can camouflage and stretch your tongue like a chameleon?

Max: Yes, and I can also climb on wa...Ouch!

(Max see the dart on his shoulder with everyone surprised as well)

Max: (pulls the dart off his shoulder) Where did this dart come from?

Harold: A dart?

(The scene cuts to Momakase hiding on a tree)

Momakase: (speaking to Obake on her communicator) The mission has been done.

Obake: Excellent, keep an eye on the boy if he transforms.

Momakase: Understood.

(Momakase spots the alien larva crawling towards the tent)

Momakase: Interesting.

(Back in the tent, Max hands it to his father)

Harold: It looks like tranquilizer dart, but Max isn't sedated.

Professor Granville: Then what is it?

Harold: I'll need to do some test.

(A weird insect chirping sound is heard)

Honey Lemon: That's that sound?

Go Go: It's probably some birds.

Baymax: That chirping sound does not appear to be bird related.

Max: Yeah, cause I'm pretty sure it's probably some insect.

(The red alien larva crawls inside the tent)

Max: I mean, I've heard that some insects can mimic bird sounds.

(Everyone notice the giant alien larva. They were all shock and terrified as Mary, Harold, Dennis, Daisy, Megan, Professor Granville and the students back away)

Baymax: Oh no.

Max: What's wrong with you guys?

Dennis: (scared) Uh...Max.

Max: What?

Daisy: (points) Look behind you!

Max: Huh?

(Max turns around and see the alien larva staring at him)

Max: Uh, well that's something you see everyday. Well, at least it's not a Meganulon.

(The alien larva hisses at Max)

Max: That's kinda scary.


	22. Chapter 22: Enter Levithrax

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, Aunt Cass is passing food to costumers when Bluff Dunder to doing a news report)

Bluff: Breaking news: A giant weird looking caterpillar had just emerge from San Fransokyo Bay. By people claim that's it's an alien from outer space. Our camera drone caught footage of the creature devours many trees and plants while rampaging throughout the city. Where are Big Hero 6 and Monster Kid?

Cass: (gasp) Oh my gosh!

(The giant alien larva roars as people were screaming their way out of the tent, except for Max)

Max: Wow, you're gotta be the second monster to attack a tent near a university.

(The alien larva roars at Max, the latter jumps on the creature's head, morphs his arms into tentacle to wrap around the head)

Max: Steady you giant alien caterpillar monster!

(The alien larva roars and trying to get Max off of it)

Max: This is crazy!

(The scene cuts to everyone seeing the tent moving due to the fighting)

Harold: This is unbelievable! A giant alien caterpillar.

Fred: Judging by the look of that monster, I say it's an alien from outer space.

Go Go: Alien? Seriously?

Dennis: Then how do you explain King Ghidorah, Gigan, Dogora, SpaceGodzilla, Orga and Monster X?

Daisy: Space monsters are aliens, everyone knows that.

(Everyone walks back into the tent, seeing the giant cocoon)

Megan: Whoa!

Harold: Fascinating, the creature cocoon itself.

Professor Granville: What should we do with it?

Harold: I'll try to have this cocoon transported to Stewart Tech to study it.

Dennis: I'm calling this creature Levithrax.

Max: Well seeing how large the alien caterpillar is, I can determine that it's a female.

Mary: How did an alien larva arrived on Earth.

Harold: It must've land on Akuma Island.

Professor Granville: I think the real question is what about that dart you're holding.

Baymax: Scanning, the dart contains a serum made from reptile, bird, insect and fish DNA.

(Max is shocked)

Max: What?

Mary: So, someone just made this to inject animal DNA into Max?

Harold: Perhaps or someone wanted Max to transform into a new kaiju if the serum was successful.

Go Go: (whispers to the gang) I think this was Obake's doing.

Hiro: (nods) Yeah, it's gotta be him.

(The cocoon starts shaking)

Karmi: Did it just move?

(The cocoon shakes rapidly)

Honey Lemon: I think it's gonna come out.

Wasabi: Let's not worry so much guys, caterpillars take time before they grown up into a butterfly or moth.

Fred: Yeah, but this thing's obviously an alien and it might emerge from any moments than Earth moths or butterflies.

Wasabi: Come on guys, what could go wrong?

(Levithrax quickly emerges from her cocoon, as a full grown red moth)

(Levithrax roars as everyone runs out of the tent)

Go Go: (glares at Wasabi) You just had to say it, didn't you?!

Wasabi: (nervously) Uh, sorry? At least it's trapped in the tent, no way it's getting out.

(Levithrax quickly devours the tent, leaving everyone shocked)

(Levithrax burps)

(Max, Dennis, Daisy, Megan, Hiro, Fred, Go go and Honey Lemon glared at a sheepishly looking Wasabi)

Wasabi: (nervously chuckles)...Oops.

Megan: (face palms) Wow.

Hiro: (crosses his arms) Really Wasabi?

Go Go: (crosses her arms) Yeah, really?

Max: Seriously, did you really think a tent could hold a giant alien monster like that?

Wasabi: (gulps) Maybe.

(Levithrax flaps her wings and flies off into the skies and heading towards the city)

Baymax: Oh no.


	23. Chapter 23: Salavak Versus Levithrax

Harold: That's thing heading for the city.

Max: Don't worry everyone, I'll defeat the monster moth from outer space.

(Max takes off his clothes, revealing his Monster Kid suit)

Max: (strikes a pose) It's morphin time!

(Everyone looked speechless)

Go Go: What?

Fred: Dude, you stole that line from the Power Rangers. You can't steal catchphrases of other superheroes.

Max: Okay, how about...

Mary: Max! Forget your catchphrase and save the city!

Max: (gulps nervously) Yes Mom.

(Max develops wings on his back and flies after Levithrax)

Mary: Be careful Max, what do we Harold?

Harold: All we can do is hope that Max defeat that thing.

Dennis: Maybe we could watch the giant monster from the big screen downtown.

Harold: Or we can do that.

Megan: (whispers to Hiro) I think Max could use some assistance from Big Hero 6.

Hiro: (nods) Right, let's go guys.

(Hiro and the gang ran somewhere to put on their suits)

(Meanwhile, Levithrax is already attacking the city, eating power cables and bricks from buildings)

Max: That's just got, she's eating more than I eat food.

(As Max doves straight to Levithrax, he starts glowing)

Max: I'm glowing again?

(Max lands on the ground as Big Hero 6 arrive)

Go Go: Looks like he's turning into a new kaiju again.

Fred: I wonder if he's gonna transform into a giant reptilian bird kaiju like Gyaos.

Hiro: What's a Gyaos?

Fred: A giant vampire-like kaiju from the Gamera film franchise.

Honey Lemon: You mean those movies about that giant turtle that flies and breathes fire?

Fred: Yeah, I've seen like all of them.

Go Go: Guys, space monster moth.

(Levithrax see the glowing Max and lands on the ground, slowly approaches him)

Fred: Oh man, she's like a normal Earth moth, attracted to lights.

(Max's body change as he morphs into a giant blue pterosaur-like kaiju with energy markings around his body)

(Big Hero 6 looked shocked)

Fred: I knew it, he's transform into a giant reptilian bird kaiju.

(Many people are watching the battle on the big screen)

Megan: Whoa.

Harold: Max has turned into some kind of flying reptile.

Megan: What's with the light markings around his body?

Dennis: I'm calling this one, Salavak.

(Later in the lair of Obake)

Momakase: I assume this is the result of that serum?

Obake: Quite yes, not let's see if he could put that monster form to good use.

(Later, Salavak roars while spreading his wings)

Hiro: Guys, we should probably evacuate some bystanders.

(As Big Hero 6 went to help the people when Levithrax lands on the ground, blocking their path)

Hiro: Uh...guys.

(Levithrax looks like she wants to eat Big Hero 6)

Honey Lemon: Oh no!

Baymax: Oh no.

Fred: Guys, I think she wants to eat us!

(Before Levithrax could eat them, Salavak rams into her in supersonic speed and takes the giant alien moth into the skies)

(Levithrax spreads her wings and flies)

(Salavak roars as he and Levithrax dove towards each other and started fighting above the city)

Megan: Whoa! Max is super fast in that form.

Dennis: Like Rodan.

Mary: How could Max transform into a creature like that.

Harold: It's gotta be the serum, only logic explanation

(Back to the fight, Salavak and Levithrax are still fighting in the skies when Levithrax shoots crimson beams from her eyes)

Go Go: Oh that's just great, mama space can shoot lasers from her eyes.

(Salavak is dodging the crimson eye beams)

Harold: That creature...

Dennis: Levithrax Dad.

Harold: (rolls his eyes) Levithrax is shooting crimson eyes beams from its...

Dennis: Her...

Harold:...Her eyes.

Dennis: Thank you.

(Salavak and Levithrax are still fighting as Levithrax manage to strike Salavak down with her crimson eye beams)

Mary and Harold: **MAX!**

Dennis: Max, no!

Daisy: Big brother!

Go Go: He's going down.

(Salavak was going to hit the ground, but flaps his wings and lands safely)

Harold: (signs in relief along with his wife) He's alright.

Dennis: Not if Levithrax gets him.

(Levithrax doves down to attack Salavak, the latter's body was glowing)

Honey Lemon: Is he glowing?

Baymax: Scanning...In that form, Monster Kid's energy is rising up.

Fred: Don't you guys get it, he's powering up for a super attack.

Mary: Why is Max's body glowing?

Harold: I'm not sure.

(Salavak fires up a sonic soundwave beam from his mouth at Levithrax, causing the alien moth to shriek in pain)

Mary: Oh my gosh! What's happening.

Harold: A sound beam emission.

(Everyone is shocked)

Hiro: Whoa!

Wasabi: What the?

Honey Lemon: Is that a sonic wave beam?

Baymax: (scanning) It's appears that Monster Kid is utilizing sound to create a sonic beam emitting from his mouth.

Fred: This is so cool!

(Levithrax falls onto the ground as Salavak lands)

Daisy: Go Max!

(Levithrax suddenly flies back up and strikes Salavak, sending him to the ground)

Mary: Oh no!

(Levithrax lands on Salavak)

Mary: Is that monster gonna eat our son?

Harold: I think so.

Hiro: Let's save him guys!

(Big Hero 6 went to save Salavak)

(As Levithrax was about to bite Salavak's neck, she saw Fred jumping towards her)

Fred: It's Fredzilla time!

(Fred breaths fire at one Levithrax face, which did nothing)

Honey Lemon: Looks like she's fireproof

(Levithrax glares at Fred, the later jumps off of her head and lands on the ground)

Fred: Uh...sorry?

(Levithrax hisses at Fred when Honey Lemon throws a chem-ball that was release a chemical substance that was strong enough to harm her)

Mary: What's happening? What is that stuff?

Harold: My guess is that the tall girl from Big Hero 6 create a chemical that kills moths, it smell like vinegar.

Baymax: The alien moth's energy levels is decreasing.

Hiro: Excellent, the vinegar chem-balls are working.

Honey Lemon: (throws another vinegar chemical ball at Levithrax) Yeah, I like some moths, but not the kind that are aliens from outer space.

Go Go: Yep.

(Salavak gets back on his feet and see Levithrax in pain)

(Levithrax tries to fly, but is unable)

Harold: Levithrax's wings must have soaked the chemicals

(Salavak flies in mid-air and grabs Levithrax with his talons)

Harold: What's he doing?

(Salavak flaps his wings and flies above the city while carrying Levithrax)

Mary: He gonna throw that monster in the city's bay.

Daisy: Go Max!

Dennis: Yeah!

(Salavak drops Levithrax into the ocean)

(Levithrax sinks into the bottom of the water and dies)

(Salavak roars in victory and flies back in downtown)

Dennis and Daisy: Go Max! Go Max! Go Max! Go Max!

(Dennis and Daisy cheered as Salavak lands near Big Hero 6 and morphs back into Max)

Max: I don't believe it, I just took down a space monster!

Dennis: (runs to Max) Yeah you this

Fred: Hi-five.

(Max, Dennis and Fred do a hi-five)

Harold: Max, did it.

Mary: Yep.

Megan: And I know Karmi gonna keep bugging me about this.

Max: People of San Fransokyo! I just wanna say that I Max "Z" Stewart have defeated the space monster moth, Levithrax with help from Big Hero 6 of course.

(Everyone clapped from Max, even Big Hero 6)

(Unknown to everyone, a small black owl has perching on a building and flies off)

(Later in Obake's lair)

Globby: That kid just defeated a space monster.

Momakase: Looks like he's powerful than Big Hero 6. It would be entertaining if another monster appear.

Obake: (smirks) Indeed.

(Meanwhile on Akuma Island, there was some kind of reptilian bird creature is hibernating from beneath the island)


	24. Chapter 24: Ask Monster Kid announcement

Attention everyone, I'll be doing a sub series of Big Hero 6 and the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo that's non-canon to the official story. It begins with Max and Big Hero 6 listening to the review of readers and answering their questions. This might involve some "Truth or Dare".


	25. Chapter 25: Monster Kid V Big Hero 6

(Max walks into an empty field in his suit)

Max: Hello, is anyone here.

(Max looks around in the empty field)

Max: This is strange, the message from Hiro said that I should be here.

(A yellow blur runs pass Max)

Max: What was that?

(Max notice a note on a tree)

Max: What this?

 **"Hello."**

 **\- Big Hero 6**

Max: Hello?

(Max signs as he pulls out a candy bar from his pocket)

Max: Oh well, I might as well eat this chocolate bar.

(As Max pulls off the wrapper and was about to eat his candy when suddenly, he gets knocked down by Go Go)

(Max falls down on a hill)

Max: Oww, who's the wise guy?!

Go Go: (clears her throat offscreen)

(Max turns around and see Big Hero 6 standing)

Max: What was that for?

Go Go: It's called training genius.

Max: Training?

Fred: Yeah, cause you never get to train with Big Hero 6.

Max: Really?

Hiro: Uh, yeah.

Max: So what kinda training are we doing?

Go Go: Sneak attack.

Max: Sneak attack?

Fred: Hey Monster Kid, Godzilla's right behind you!

Max: (turns around) Where?!

(There was nothing behind Max)

Max: Fred, you tricked me.

(Max see that Big Hero 6 are gone)

Max:...What?! Where did they?

(Big Hero 6 were gone)

Max:...They're gone?!

(Max see something moving in the bushes)

Max: I bet it's Fred in those bushes.

(Max walks slowly to the bushes)

Max: I got you Fred.

(As Max gets prepared, he see a squirrel jumps out from the bushes and climbs on a tree)

Max: It was just a squirrel...

(Max stepped back, grabs one of Honey Lemon's chem-balls and saw Honey Lemon herself hiding behind a tree)

Honey Lemon: You caught the sticky ball.

Max: Yep.

(Max see Gogo charging at him)

Max: Gogo! Globby's behind you!

(Gogo stops and turns around)

Max: Psych!

(Max throws the sticky ball at Go Go's feet, trapping her)

Go Go: What?

(Go Go tries to move, but cannot escape the sticky substance)

Go Go: (straining) Ugh! I can't move my feet!

Max: Looks like I'm smarter than I look.

(Max develops a tentacle on his back as it ensnare Wasabi)

Wasabi: Huh?

Max: Ha!

(Fred went on to tackle Max, the later throws Wasabi into him, knocking them both onto the ground)

Wasabi: (groans) Oww.

(Hiro is slowly approaching Max as part of a plan to grab behind Max)

Max: What should I do nex...

(Hiro bearhugs Max from behind)

Hiro: Gotcha!

Honey Lemon: (holds a sticky ball) Hold him still Hiro.

(As Honey Lemon prepares to throw her sticky chem-ball at Max, the latter breaks free from Hiro's grip and throws him to Honey Lemon she accidentally throws the chem-ball to trap Hiro)

Honey Lemon: Whoops, my bad.

(Baymax went to help Hiro)

Max: Aren't you going to throw one of those chem-balls at me?

Honey Lemon: I am.

(Before Honey Lemon can throw another chem-ball, Max quickly snatches it from her hand and throws the chem-ball at Honey Lemon's trapping her as well)

Honey Lemon: Great, now I'm stuck.

Max: Wow, I can't believe I took down Big Hero 6.

Hiro: Good to know, but can you help us get unstuck?

Max: Sure thing Captain Cutie.

(Max laughs at Hiro)

(Hiro looks annoyed as Baymax frees him)

(Max uses his freeze beams to freeze the goo trapping Go Go and Honey Lemon as they began to move their feet)

Max: Great training, we should do this again.

(Max develops insect wings on his back and flies into the city)

Go Go: Wow, he's much smarter when he doesn't go kaiju.

Hiro: Yeah.

Fred: Yeah, so cool!


	26. Chapter 26: Wasabi's Birthday

(At Fred's Mansion, The gang (minus Wasabi), Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy were discussing about what to give Wasabi for his birthday)

Honey Lemon: So, what should we get Wasabi for his birthday?

Fred: I say we get him a custom made Dandy Boy costume!

Go Go: Dandy Boy?

Fred: Duh! Captain Fancy's number two? He's like my favorite second sidekick. Don't worry Mini-Max. you'll always be my favorite.

Mini-Max: I was not worried!

Fred: Sure you won't.

Mini-Max: It is true, the defense of the principles of goodness consumes my thoughts at all times!

Fred: Mm-hm, yeah...again, sure you weren't

Honey Lemon: Oh, I got it. What if we got Wasabi a puppy?

Daisy: I love puppies.

Baymax: (shows pictures of dogs on his belly) Wasabi is allergic to all species of canine.

Honey Lemon: Aww, well I guess Pablo could live with me and Go Go. Right Go Go?

Go Go: Oh boy, you named it.

Honey Lemon: Pablo!

Go Go: We should just give Wasabi cash in a paper bag. He can do want he want with it No questions ask.

Honey Lemon: Hmm.

Go Go: Why aren't you writing that down?

Daisy: Can we get him a baby bunny.

Honey Lemon: Aww, that's cute, we'll go with a bunny.

Go Go: Not if that bunny keeps going number 2 on his floor. It ain't happening.

Max: Maybe a pet chameleon?

Dennis: Or a pet parrot?

Hiro: Guys, you know how Wasabi's car is stuck in the bay? What if we got it out and fixed it up for him?

Honey Lemon: That's also a great idea.

Go Go: I'm in.

Max: Also, we're getting him a present.

(Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Max, Dennis, Daisy and Megan head to the front door to do their tasks)

Fred: Someone should distract Wasabi while you fix his car.

Hiro: Your call Fred.

(Everyone left)


	27. Chapter 27: Wasabi's Birthday Present

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, the gang, Aunt Cass, Max, Dennis, Daisy and Megan are singing the Happy Birthday song to Wasabi)

Everyone: Happy birthday dear Wasabi! Happy birthday to you!

Fred: Haha! Right!

Wasabi: It's my sock drawer, and it's a cake.

Cass: Oh and don't worry, none of the frostings are touching the candles.

Wasabi: It's perfect, except you got the plaid and the argyle mixed up, but still...

Go Go: Wasabi, just blow out the candles.

Baymax: Birthday cakes have a significant increase in bacteria on the surface after candles are extinguished.

Wasabi: See? This guy gets it.

(Wasabi uses a candle blower outer to extinguish the flames while Hiro went outside of the cafe)

Hiro: Follow us.

(As Wasabi was done blowing out the candles, Honey Lemon covers his eyes as she took her hands off of his face)

Everyone: Surprise!

Baymax: Surprise.

Wasabi: Hey, that looks like my car.

Fred: That's because it is your car! But now, dry.

Go Go: We ungraded a few things.

Hiro: By a couple, we mean everything.

Megan: We also added a air fresher.

Max: Added a bumper sticker with you're name of it.

Daisy: There's also a green teddy bear for you as a gift cause green is the color of your suit.

Wasabi: (tears up) You guys! Ooh, you've given me all the feels!

(Go Go throws him the keys)

Wasabi: (catches the car keys) Now, who what's to go for a test drive?


	28. Chapter 28: The Boss Awesome Statue

(The Stewart family are outside of their mansion, looking at the Boss Awesome through a telescope)

Harold: Boss Awesome.

Mary: He was the greatest hero in San Fransokyo.

Max: Really, was he the best hero in the city before Big Hero 6 and me?

(Daisy and Megan rolled their eyes)

Harold: Yes Max, he would always save the day from villains like Baron Von Steamer.

Megan: I can't believe we're watching it through your telescope Dad.

Harold: Yeah, it one of the first projects I made when I was an SFIT students.

Mary: (looks through the telescope) Yes, the telescope is so cool, I see the leader of Big Hero 6 and the big red guy.

Max: Really?

(Max looks through the telescope, seeing Hiro and Baymax flying)

Max: I gotta go!

(Max develops wings on his back)

Megan: What are you doing?

Max: If Big Hero 6 are around, there's got to be a supervillain trying to destroy the city or something.

(Max flies off and heads straight into the city)

Mary: (signs, face palms) That boy.


	29. Chapter 29: Three New Monster Forms

(Max flies to the Boss Awesome statue, which transforms into a Baron Von Steamer statue)

Max: What? All this time, the Boss Awesome statue was actually a weapon created by Baron Von Steamer as part of a diabolical plan to destroy San Fransokyo?

Hiro: (offscreen) Yeah, that was it.

(Hiro and Baymax appear in front to Max)

Max: So what's the plan Hiro?

Hiro: Me and Baymax are going to stop Steamer's weapon from sucking up the water.

Max: Let me guess, he's gonna use all that steam to destroy the entire city, right?

Hiro: Yep.

Max: Okay.

(Max flies in front of the statue)

(In the statue, Baron Von Steamer looks at Max while holding Boss Awesome (Fred in disguise) captive)

Baron Von Steamer: Wait, who is that boy?

Boss Awesome: Oh good, Monster Kid is here to rescue me.

Baron Von Steamer: So, there's a new hero in San Fransokyo. Never less, this Monster Kid will also be destroyed along with your precious city.

(The scene cuts to Max flying in front of the Baron Von Steamer statue)

Max: Alright Baron Von Steamer, surrender now or I'll take you to jail

Baron Von Steamer: (speaks through intercom) No!

Max: I'll just go Puffo!

Baymax: What's a Puffo?

(Max morphs into Puffo, a giant pufferfish kaiju as he lands in the bay)

(Everyone becomes shocked)

Baron Von Steamer: A giant pufferfish?!

Fred: So awesome!

Wasabi: Whoa!

Honey Lemon: He turned into a giant pufferfish.

Go Go: It's not like he always transforms into a giant monster everyday.

(Puffo glares at the Baron Von Steamer and swallows some water as well as he inflates)

Go Go: Seriously, he's having a drink.

Wasabi: No, you two notice that he's inflating like a balloon?

Honey Lemon: Yeah.

Baron Von Steamer: If that giant pufferfish is gonna try to prevent me from destr...

(Puffo spits out a stream of water at the Baron Von Steamer statue, but it was still standing)

(Puffo roars in anger as he approaches the statue)

(The cannon gets ready to fire a lot of steam, but suddenly squirts a little drip of water and falls apart, thanks to Hiro and Baymax)

(Puffo blinks)

(Meanwhile at Wasabi's car)

Honey Lemon: Hiro and Baymax did it! We won!

Go Go: I don't think it's over yet.

(The Baron Von Steamer statue transforms into a Baron Von Steamer submarine as it submerges into the bay)

(Wasabi's car drives on the docks, jumps into the air and transforms into a underwater car as it dives into the water)

Wasabi: Best birthday ever!

(Honey Lemon see Puffo swimming next to the underwater car)

Honey Lemon: (points at Puffo) Look!

(Go Go and Wasabi see Puffo looking at them)

Go Go: So that's what a giant pufferfish looks like in the water.

(Meanwhile, Baron Von Steamer is activating some keys)

Baron Von Steamer: Sayonara San Fransokyo!

(Baron Von Steamer sends heat seeking missiles to destroy the city)

Honey Lemon: Heat seeking missiles!

Wasabi: We have to dever...

Honey Lemon: (taps Wasabi's shoulder) Uh, Wasabi...

(Wasabi was interrupted when he, Go Go and Honey Lemon saw Puffo transform into a giant manta ray kaiju)

Wasabi: Did Max just turned into a giant manta ray and is gonna get fried by those missiles?!

Go Go: Yeah, is he that insane?!

Baron Von Steamer: Is that a giant manta ray?

Fred: Mega Manta! Classic!

(Mega Manta generate an electric beam from his tail)

Baron Von Steamer: What is blazes?

(Mega Manta's electric beam destroys the missiles)

Wasabi: Wow!

Honey Lemon: Max saved the city!

Baron Von Steamer: No! That giant manta ray destroyed my missiles! Curse you Monster Kid!

Fred: Go Mega Manta! He's gonna rescue me!

(Mega Manta charges at the submarine)

Baron Von Steamer: Why didn't i think of Plan C?

Fred: (snaps out from the handcuffs) Yep.

(Mega Manta dives under the submarine, bites it and lifts the entire thing up to the surface)

Hiro: Whoa!

(Mega Manta jumps up from the bay, morphs into a giant red squid kaiju and bites part of the submarine with his beak as Baron Von Steamer is shocked)

Baron Von Steamer: What in blazes?! First, a giant transforms into a giant pufferfish, then a giant manta ray, and now there's a giant squid?!

(Devil Squad morphs back into Max)

Max: Hello.

(Max grabs Baron Von Steamer)

Baron Von Steamer: Put me down your little twerp!

Max: Okay.

(Max throws Baron Von Steamer into the water)

Max: You okay Boss Awesome? What a minute, Fred?

Fred: Yeah, it was part of a plan to stop Baron Von Steamer.

Max: Oh.

(Meanwhile, Baron Von Steamer emerges from the water and climbs onto the docks)

Baron Von Steamer: Out of my way Millennial!

(Baron Von Steamer throws a guy in the water and steals his segway and tries to escape, only to be blocked by Big Hero 6 and Max)

Baron Von Steamer: You won this time Big Hero 6 and your new ally Monster Kid. But mark my words, I will have my reveng...

(Fred hops on Baron Von Steamer, pokes him in five pressure and tickles his foot)

Fred: Goochie-goochie-goochie!

Baron Von Steamer: (laughing) Stop it! No please! I despise being tickled!

Fred: Will you surrender and turn yourself into the police!

Baron Von Steamer: (laughing) Yes! Yes! I'll surrender and turn myself into the police! No! Please!

(Max, Hiro, Wasabi, Go Go and Honey Lemon looked disturbed)

(Baron Von Steamer gets thrown into the back of Wasabi's car as Fred takes off his mustache)

Baron Von Steamer: Wait! You're not Boss Awesome! You're his baby child! Mark my words, I will have my re...

(Go Go shuts the door)

Go Go: I just can't with the revenge vowing anymore.

Hiro: Nice Fred, was that one of your dad's moves?

Fred: Yeah, but I put it in my own twist. I was thinking the Goochie-goochie-goochie!

Wasabi: As Mr. Fredrickson would say...

Everyone: Classic!

(Baymax appears on the docks, drain of battery)

Baymax: Classic.

Unnamed: Uh, hello?

(Max and the others see the guy splashing in the waters)

Unnamed: Can somebody help me? I can't swim!

(Max morphs his hands into tentacles and pulls the guy out of the water)

Max: You'e welcome.

(Max gives the guys his segway as he leaves)

Max: It's great that I helped save the day, transforming into Puffo, a giant pufferfish kaiju.

Hiro: Why a pufferfish?

Max: I went to the aquarium and saw some pufferfish.

Wasabi: What about the giant manta ray?

Fred: Yeah, want about Mega Manta?

Max: Saw one at the aquarium too.

Go Go: What about the giant squid?

Max: I ate some fried squid tentacles last night.

Hiro, Wasabi, Go Go, and Honey Lemon: Eww.

Fred: Cool.

Max: At least another villain was stopped by the hands of Monster Kid.

Fred: Technically, I defeated Baron Von Steamer.

Max: (signs) Oh, when am I gonna get my own rogue gallery of villains? When am I gonna have an arch nemesis? Everyone has an archenemy, even Godzilla and his archenemy is a three-headed alien dragon who destroys planets and is currently dead.

Fred: You'll just have to wait for the right moment for a villain to show up. Maybe your archenemy could be an evil billionaire, an evil uncle who wants revenge on your father, maybe an ancient cosmic being from another dimension

Max: Or what if I accidentally turn someone into a supervillain like unintentionally expose a petty thief to some unknown chemical?

Honey Lemon: (blushes and nervously chuckles) Right.

Max: Okay, I'm going home.

(Max develops wings of him back and flies in the skies)

Max: Goodbye Big Hero 6.

(Max flies straight to his home)

Max: Oh I can't wait to have an archenemy. I wonder if he or she is watching me at this very moment.

(Unknown to Max, some unknown creature from another dimension is spying on Max)

(This being is like bipedal black bird with antler-like extensions on his head with bat-like wings on each of his arms. He has red eyes with yellow pupils and red markings on his body. This creature uses large red hooks as hands and possess a red circular pattern on his chest)

Zero: So, this is the only human on Earth known as Monster Kid.


	30. Chapter 30: Momakase Attacks

(It was a normal night in San Fransokyo as Max is patrolling the streets for any sign of trouble)

Max: There's got to be some trouble going on around here. The news said something about bank robberies involving robots owned by bot fighters. Wait...

(Max see someone in an alleyway, holding a control device)

Max: Who is that?

(Max see a tall teenage girl with fair skin, a black-length hair and light blue eyes)

Max: Who is that girl? Maybe I should talk to her.

(Max's phone rings and looks at the caller ID)

Max: What?

(Max pressed the green phone icon and answers the call)

Max: Hello?

Obake: Greeting Monster Kid, so glad that you've answered my call.

Max: What a minute? Obake.

Obake: So you remember me.

Max: Oh yes, how could I forget. I just wanna thank you for injecting that serum into my body.

Obake: You're welcome, I notice the results were successful.

Max: Alright Obake, what's your latest plan now?

Obake: I'm afraid you'll won't found out.

Max: What?

Obake: As of now, Big Hero 6 are dealing with a bank robbery and I would kindly asked if you don't assist them.

Max: Why, you'll send Momakase after me?

Momakase: (offscreen) Funny you should ask.

(Max turns around and see Momakase behind him)

Max: Uh oh.

Obake: Have fun.

(The call ends)

Max: (puts his phone back into his pocket) So, you're Momakase. One of the finest finest sushi chefs in San Fransokyo, master thief and is currently working for Obake. I know you were the one who shot that dart at me.

Momakase: Ah, you're smarter than I thought.

(Momakase charges at Max and bring out her techno-blade)

Max: Oh snap!

(Max evades Momakase's attacks and morphs his hands into pincer claws)

Momakase: You know, I'm very excellent with crab sushi.

Max: Oh, of course you say that.

(Max morphs his hands into tentacles and charges at Momakase)

Momakase: How cute.

(Max tries to grab Momakase, the latter keeps dodging the tentacles and strikes him by the legs)

Max: Oww.

(Momakase puts her foot on Max's chest and points her blade at him)

Max: They told you have a techno-based blade, but it's so thin you can't even see it at this angle.

Momakase: Why thank you.

(Max uses his ice vision to freeze the blade, much to Momakase's dismay)

Momakase: You froze my blade!

(Max gets back up, smacks the blade from Momakase's hand as it shatters against the brick wall)

Max: Let me guess, your master doesn't want me to help Big Hero 6 with the robots and the bank robberies?

Momakase: Indeed.

Max: Well it's too bad he's not here cause I'm going to take you to ja...

(Momakase throws the smokebomb into the ground, creating dust)

Max: A smokebomb.

Max: (blows the smoke, seeing that Momakase disappears) She's gone.

(Max develops wings and flies home)

(Unknown to Max, Obake steps out from the shadows)

Obake: Perfect, he doesn't suspect a thing.

Trina: Do you think that creature beneath Akuma Island will keep him from interfering with your plans father.

(The scene cuts to the giant reptilian bird kaiju sleeping underneath Akuma Island)

Zero: (telepathically) Sebon, Sebon, awakening my monster. Destroy the humans!

(Sebon opens his eyes and chirps)


	31. Chapter 31: The Attack of Sebon

(One week later on Akuma Island, the ground starts shaking as several birds were flying out of the trees)

(The scene cuts to Zero in the Solar Dimension)

Zero: **Sebon! Rise!**

(The scene cuts back to Akuma Island as Sebon emerges from the ground, spreads out his wings, roars)

(The scene cuts back to the Solar Dimension, watching his monster getting ready to fly)

Zero: Excellent, destroy the city! Destroy Monster Kid!

(Sebon respond to Zero's command, flips his wings and flies into the air)

(Later at the Lucky Cat Cafe)

Hiro: He called you?

Go Go: He told you not to foil his plans?

Wasabi: He sent Momakase to attack you?

Fred: Did your archenemy come to destroy you?

(Hiro, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Baymax, Max, Megan, Dennis and Daisy looked at Fred if he was crazy)

Fred: What?

(Go Go smacks Fred in the back of his head)

Fred: Oww!

Max: I think Obake considers me as a threat, which is why he's been sending these supervillains after me and doesn't want me to help you guys. By the way, did you figured out who responsible for those robot bank robberies?

Hiro: Well, it was a girl named Tr..

(Everyone froze as Sebon's roar is heard from outside)

Honey Lemon: Uh, what was that?

Max: That's sounded like the roar of a monster bird.

Go Go: A monster bird, seriously?

Daisy: (points at the television) Look at the TV!

Bluff Dunder: Breaking news San Fransokyo, the city is once again under attacking by a giant monster and it's not the kind that wants to help humans. 

(Bluff Dunder shows footage of Sebon flying in the skies and lands in downtown, destroying many buildings with a solar beam)

Cass: Oh my

Bluff Dunder: This gigantic avian creature just showed up from the skies and is going on a rampage in downtown. I suppose you're all thinking the same thing. **Where is Monster Kid! Where is Big Hero 6?** The San Fransokyo Police Department request that everyone should evacuate to the safest area. 

Max: (Takes off his normal clothes, revealing his "Monster Kid" suit underneath) I gonna fight that thing.

Go Go: Are you seriously going to fight that thing?

Daisy: Yeah, because he's Monster Kid.

Go Go: Do you think any of your monster forms can take on a giant alien bird like that?

Max: Yes.

Megan: Max, you don't even know what this thing is!

Hiro: Yeah, it could eat you!

Max: Well I'll make sure this monster won't eat any innocent humans.

Daisy: Be careful Max.

Max: (ruffles Daisy's hair a bit) Don't worry Daisy, I'll be fine.

(Max leaves)

Megan: (turns her attention to Hiro and the gang) Would you make sure he doesn't get eaten?

Hiro: Yeah, he will.


	32. Chapter 32: Decisive Monster Battle

(In the lair of Obake, the criminal mastermind and his minions are watching Sebon's attack)

Globby: Whoa! That's one mean bird.

Momakase: I know you wanted to get rid of Monster Kid, but I didn't know you would fight fire with fire.

Obake: I didn't create that thing, someone else is responsible. Someone else who has plans to take over the city or the entire planet. I can't let that happen.

(The scene cuts to the park where Sebon digging a hole in the ground and sits in it)

(Max arrives at the scene)

Max: What is that monster doing?

(Sebon starts moaning and began to lay 9 eggs)

Max: It's laying eggs! It's a female?

(Big Hero 6 arrives next to Max)

Go Go: So a giant monster bird shows up, destroys the city and lays eggs?

Max: Yep.

(As Sebon stops laying her eggs, she looks down and see Big Hero 6)

Hiro: Uh, she's looking at us.

Wasabi: What do we do?

Fred: Maybe she won't attack us if we don't move a muscle.

Max: You got that from Jurassic Park.

(Sebon sniffs Honey Lemon)

Honey Lemon: (gulps) She's sniffing me.

(Sebon backs away and turns her attention to Max)

Max: Why me?

Wasabi: Max, she's probably exhausted from laying eggs. It's not like the bird's gonna eat anyone now.

(Sebon snarls at Max)

Max: Uh, please...

(Sebon opens her mouth and shoves her head down to eat Max)

Max: **AHHHHHH!**

(Max moves out of the way)

Max: Phew, that was close.

(Go Go smacks Wasabi on the back of the head)

Wasabi: Oww!

Go Go: You just had to say it, didn't you?!

Wasabi...Sorry?

(Sebon jumps out from her nest and proceeds to do another attempt to eat Max by pecking her beak)

Max: Stop...trying...to...eat...me!

Go Go: Max, just transform into one of your kaiju form!

Max: Fine, but you go make sure everyone is safe.

Hiro: Agree.

(Max morphs into Mega Dragonfly)

(Mega Dragonfly roars)

Fred: Awesome.

Hiro: Let's get some bystanders out of here.

Fred: Yes sir.

(As Big Hero 6 went to escort people to safety, Mega Dragonfly and Sebon stare at each other and roared)

(The scene cuts to the lair of Obake as he, Globby, Momakase and Noodle Burger Boy are watching the whole thing)

Bluff: Breaking news, Monster Kid is going to battle yet another giant monster as the giant dragonfly.

Obake: Well, this should be entertaining.

(The scene change to the Stewart Mansion living room with Harold and Mary are watching the news as Megan, Dennis and Daisy enter)

Mary: Kids!

(Mary and Harold rush in to hug them)

Harold: You're alright.

Mary: Where's Max?

Daisy: He's gonna fight the giant bird monster.

(Mary and Harold looked speechless)

Mary: He's gonna fight that thing?

Daisy: Yes, Max is gonna fight the big bird monster.

(Mary faints as Harold catches her)

Megan: I can't remember the last time Mom fainted.

(The scene cuts to the Solar Dimension)

Zero: Kill him Sebon! Kill Monster Kid!

(Sebon did what her master said and emits a solar beam at Mega Dragonfly)

(Mega Dragonfly roars in anger as he spreads out his wings and flies straight at Sebon, knocking her on the ground)

(Sebon flies into the air and chases Mega Dragonfly into the skies)

(Sebon tries to hit Mega Dragonfly with a solar beam, but Mega Dragonfly evades and turns around to face his opponent)

Hiro: He stopped, why did he stopped?

(Mega Dragonfly's mouth starts to glow as he emits a heat beam at Sebon's chest as the giant alien bird kaiju shrieks in pain)

(Many bystanders looked shocked as well as Big Hero 6)

Hiro: Okay, that's new.

Fred: Whoa! A heat beam? So cool!

(Mega Dragonfly stops as the result of the fire breath lefts scorched marks on Sebon's chest)

(Sebon shrieks in anger as she charges at Mega Dragonfly, the latter charges at the giant extraterrestrial bird and clash with each other)

Go Go: Max better change into something else cause I'm feel like that giant bird could eat him.

Fred: Or feed him to her babies cause that would be too gory.

(Wasabi gulps)

Wasabi: Yeah.

(Mega Dragonfly lands back on the ground and starts glowing)

Honey Lemon: He's transforming again.

Hiro: Again, into what?

(Mega Dragonfly transforms into a giant green dinosaur with electricity coursing through his body)

Wasabi: Just what we needed, a giant dinosaur.

Go Go: What is it with him transforming into dinosaurs?

(The scene cuts to the Stewart mansion as the Stewart family and the Deleon family were watching the whole thing on TV)

Mary: Oh great, now he's a giant dinosaur.

Jerry: More like a dinosaur with electrokinesis.

Harold: Electro King.

(They stared at Harold)

Harold: What, I can't suggest a name for one of his monster forms?

Megan: No Dad, it's fine.

Daisy: I hope Max can beat that other monster.

Trixie: (puts a hands on Daisy's shoulder) He'll be fine, Max defeating a giant needle sea monster and an alien moth.

Alina: (crosses her arms) Well I glad this won't involve Godzilla cause that would be a disaster.

Mary: Yep.

Jerry: Indeed.

Harold: I cannot imagine what would happen if Max fought Godzilla.

(The scene cuts to downtown San Fransokyo as Electro King roaring as he walks towards Sebon's nest)

(Sebon doves down, knocks Electric King to the ground)

(Before Electro King can get back up on his feet, Sebon lands on her back and repeatedly jumps on him)

(The scene cuts to the Solar Dimension)

Zero: Yes! Finish him!

(The scene cuts to the battle)

Fred: Oh dudes, he's getting pummeled.

Hiro: Honey Lemon, get on Baymax.

Honey Lemon: What, why?

Hiro: I'll explain. Hop on.

(Honey Lemon climbs on Baymax as they fly straight to Sebon)

Hiro: Can you create a flash-bomb?

Honey Lemon: Yes.

(Honey Lemon creates a flash-bomb chem-ball)

Honey Lemon: Now?

Hiro: (nods) Now.

(Honey Lemon throws the flash-bomb chem-ball at Sebon's eyes, blinding the alien bird as she falls onto the ground)

(Electro King gets back up, grabs Sebon's tail and repeatedly slams the giant monster bird against the ground)

Fred: Go Monster Kid!

(Electro King is gaining the upper hand as he simply throws throws Sebon against the ground)

Fred: This is so cool, Max is totally dominating that bird monster.

(Sebon gets back up to attack Electro King, the latter grabs Sebon's chest to electrocutes the giant bird with the palm of his hands)

Hiro: I've heard of an electric eel, but an electric dinosaur is new.

Go Go: (pops a bubble gum) Yep.

(As the electricity stops, Electro King throws Sebon around as Sebon was eventually to weak to battle)

(Sebon made one last roar before falling into a state of unconscious)

(The scene cuts to the Stewart Mansion with everyone cheering)

Mary: Max did it!

Dennis: He defeating the monster bird.

Daisy: Go big brother!

(Zoom makes a squeaking sound)

Daisy: Even Zoom's cheering for Max.

(The scene cuts to the Solar Dimension with Zero getting angry)

Zero: Unbelievable, this Monster Kid was able to defeat one of the strongest monsters in the universe. I never should've buried that Sebon when I first arrived on Earth. Perhaps I should send him a message.

(The scene cuts back to the park as Electro King transforms back into Max)

Max: Well, that felt good.

(Big Hero 6 ran over to Max)

Fred: That was so cool dude!

Max: Yeah it was!

(Max and Fred do a hi-five)

Hiro: So, what are we going to do with the giant bird and the eggs?

Max: I think we should call G-Force and have them take the giant bird and the eggs to Monster I...

(Sebon quickly wakes up, shocking everyone)

Max: She's awake!

(Moments later, the eggs began to crack and hatch into 9 baby Sebon)

Fred: They hatched.

Honey Lemon: And they're adorable.

(Sebon coughs up a shark from her throat, dropping it near her offspring as the shark is flapping its tail)

(Everyone looks a little disgusted)

Honey Lemon: Ew.

(The baby Sebon sniff the shark as they began to chirpy quietly)

Go Go: Uh, why are they looking at that shark?

Max: The shark is their breakfast.

Wasabi: Those babies just hatch and they couldn't possibly eat that...

(The 9 baby Sebon jump at the shark, eating the predator fish until there are nothing left but the bones as the babies burps)

(Max and Big Hero 6 were shocked as well as anyone who watching what just happened)

Baymax: Oh.

(The baby Sebon hop onto the mother's baby as Sebon spreads her wings, flies into the sky, directed to outer space as she leaves the planet with her babies)

(A portal opens in the sky as everyone locked at it)

Max: Is that a portal?

Go Go: Oh no, it's a giant donut...yes, it's a portal creature boy.

(Beams of light came out from the portal as a small orb-like metal object emerges from the portal as it closes)

Hiro: Uh, what's going...

(The orb shows a hologram of Zero)

(Zero roars)

(Everyone becomes shocked, from Lucky Cat Cafe, the Stewart Mansion, Krei-Tech, the Frederickson Mansion and Obake's Lair)

Max: What the?!

Hiro: Is that some kind of monster?!

Honey Lemon: I don't even want to know!

Zero: Greetings humans of Earth. I am Zero, ruler of the Solar Dimension. As you all notice, Im responsible for awakening the space creature, Sebon from his slumber on Akuma Island and sent that avian monster to destroy your city. 

Max: So he's responsible?

Go Go: Yeah, he just said it.

Zero: For millions of years, I arrived on Earth, sent my monsters to wipe out an entire ancient civilizations until I was defeated by humans and beings from another world known as the Blight.

Max: So he was defeated by humans and aliens in the past?

Zero: It's seems that the only thing standing in the way of my plans is...

(Zero points at Max)

Zero: You.

Max: Me?

Zero: Yes, many have not survived a battle with one of my creatures, but you manage to defeat Sebon. So be prepare Monster Kid, cause I will take over the Earth and the entire universe, even if it means to destroy you!

(Zero laughs maniacally as the transmission ends while the orb flies up into the air and explodes)

(Everyone is left speechless)

Max: Did I just get threatened by an evil alien being from another dimension?

Go Go: Yeah, looks that way.

Max: You guys know that this means?

Hiro: That we need to be prepare for Zero's next attack?

Max: Well that and I finally have my own archenemy!

Fred: I know dude.

Max and Fred: (do a hi-five together) Yeah!

Go Go: (face palms) Really?

Max: What? I finally have my own archenemy.

Go Go: (groans and rolls her eyes) Ugh..

(Meanwhile at Obake's lair, the supervillain mastermind is currently watching Zero's message)

Obake: Well Max, it's looks like you have your own arch-nemesis. Congratulations.


	33. Chapter 33: Happy Halloween

(It was Halloween in San Fransokyo as everyone was in costume)

Hiro: So why a pineapple?

Wasabi: It's the only fruit that fit.

Fred: Guys! Guys! Did you see that? I am a Halloween costume!

(Hiro and the gang see many kids dressed as them)

Hiro: We're all Halloween costumes.

Megan: (offscreen) Hey guys!

(Hiro and the gang turn their attention to Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy who are coming to their way)

(Max is wearing a King Ghidorah costume, Dennis is wearing an Jet Jaguar costume, Megan is wearing a Supergirl costume and Daisy is wearing a costume that's similar to Honey Lemon's suit)

Wasabi: Who are guys suppose to be?

Max: I am King Ghidorah?

Hiro: King Ghidorah?

Max: You know? Monster Zero? Three-headed space dragon? Godzilla's archenemy?

Fred: Yeah, wicked!

Dennis: I am Jet Jaguar. Japan's greatest super fighting robot.

Daisy: I'm dress as Honey Lemon in her suit.

Honey Lemon: That's so cute. I have a fan.

Go Go: Hey Megan, nice Supergirl costume.

Megan: Thanks, I'm a huge fan of the Arrowverse.

Daisy: We're going trick or treating.

Megan: What are you guys doing?

Baymax: We are going into a haunted house.

Dennis: Well, we're going to get candy.

(The scene cuts to the Stewart siblings standing in front of a house as Megan rings the doorbell)

Wendy: (offscreen) Coming.

(Wendy Wower opens the door)

Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy: Trick or Treat.

Wendy: Happy Halloween Woweroos!

(Wendy Wower puts chocolate candy bars in their bags)

Wendy: Here you go.

Daisy: Thank you.

(The scene cuts to the Stewart siblings arriving at the Fredrickson Mansion as Heathcliff opens the door)

Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy: Trick or Treat!

Heathcliff: Trick or Treat.

(Heathcliff puts pieces of candy in their bags)

Dennis: Thank you Heathcliff.

(Mrs. Fredrickson appears next to her butler, wearing a goblin mask)

Mrs. Fredrickson: Happy Halloween kids.

(The Stewart siblings screamed)

Mrs: Fredrickson: (takes off her mask) Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

(Mrs. Fredrickson chuckles as the Stewart twins nervously laughs)

Daisy: That was scary.

Max: I know.

(Dennis rings the doorbell of another house)

Dennis: I wonder who's house this is?

(Cass opens the door, wearing a black cat costume)

Daisy: Trick or Treat.

Cass: (puts candy in the bags) Here you go, some nice delicious candy.

Megan: Thank you Aunt Cass.

(Mochi walks near Cass, wearing a cat-sized Batman costume and meows)

Daisy: That's so adorable.


	34. Chapter 34: SFIT Open House

(Today was the SFIT open house)

Max: What a great day to attend the final expo at the semester.

Dennis: Yeah, there's no trouble.

Max: Yep, no supervillain attack, no giant monster, just several students showing off their projects.

Dennis: Yep, what could possible go wrong?

 **5 minutes** **later**

(The next scene shows many people shocked from Honey Lemon reveals that Lenore Shimamoto was responsible for the Great Catastrophe of 1906)

Mary: I don't believe it.

Harold: Lenore Shimamoto...

Mary: Founder of the San Fransokyo Art Institute..

Harold: Caused the Great Catastrophe of 1906!

Dennis: Whoa!

Daisy: That's scary.

(Max's stomach starts to ache)

Max: (groans)

Dennis: I know Max, the truth hurts.

Max: You, I think I'm gonna...

Megan: Max, if you puke here, I am gonna be a very angry sis...

(Max spits out a strange egg right out from his mouth as it laps on the floor, leaving many people shocked)

Honey Lemon: Oh...

Wasabi: What the?

Max: What? What are you guys looking at? Where did this egg came from.

Daisy: Max laid an egg!

Max: What?

Harold: Max, I think the G-Energy Compound must have a effect on your organs, giving them the ability to allow you to reproduce your own life form.

Max: You mean I'm a parent?!

Harold: Well...in a way...yes.

Mary: Does that means we're grandparents?

Harold: Unfortunately, yes.

(Mary face palms)

Mary: Wow, I don't believe this.

Harold: That Max has gave birth to a monster e...

(Harold see Obake walking through the expo)

Mary: Harold?

Harold: I thought I saw Bob Aken.

 **10 minutes** **later**

(Max is at Hiro's lab with Big Hero 6 and his family surrounded Obake)

Harold: Why are you doing this Bob?

Obake: You'll never find out Harold.

Mary: What was gotten in to you? You were our friend.

Obake: The Bob Aken you knew before is long gone, there's only Obake.

Daisy: I don't like him.

Max: Time for you to Alcatraz!

Go Go: That's no longer a prison.

Max: Oh, nevermind.

Obake: I have to say Monster Kid, you have been quite an worthy adversary.

Monster Kid: Yes, but I'm going to stop you.

 **5 minutes later**

(The Stewart family and Big Hero 6 were in Professor Granville's officer)

Harold: So let me get this straight, the five of you and Baymax are Big Hero 6 and Professor Granville have known about this?

Max: Yep, we know their secret too.

Mary: When did that happen?

Max: When High Voltage broke out of jail.

 **5 minutes later**

(The Stewart family are at Stewart Tech, examine Max's egg as the incubator detects that what's inside the egg's is alive)

Harold: Well the test confirms that Max's egg is alive.

Max: I can't believe this, I'm gonna be a parent.

Megan: I can't imagine that Fred's gonna call me Aunt Megan.

Harold: Okay, we'll keep it here and not let the public know that our son is a parent to an unknown mutant creature that's inside an egg.

Dennis: Wait, it's suppose to be a secret?

Megan: Well yeah, that the poi...you post it on Twitter, didn't you?

Dennis: (chuckles nervously) Yes, my bad.

Max: (face palms) Great, now everyone at school gonna call me Mommy Max or Daddy Max.

 **(Note: I don't feel write writing the entire season one finale so I'm just skipping to the end)**

(The Stewart family, Big Hero 6 and Globby are at the San Fransokyo shore)

Max: We did it everyone, we've defeated Obake, save San Fransokyo and Globby has officially turn to the side of good.

Globby: That's right, I'm a superhero now.

Hiro: Thanks for helping us Dr. Stewart.

(Hiro and Harold shake hands)

Harold: You're welcome Hiro, your secret is safe with us.

Mary: We won't tell anyone.

Wasabi: Thank you.

Max: I also would like to thank my newest monster form, Crimson Phoenix, who is a giant bird with orange and golden feathers.

Honey Lemon: Also, Max.

Max: Yes Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: Congratulations.

Max: For what, help save the city from Obake's plan which would recreate the Great Catastrophe of 1906?

Honey Lemon: That and you're going to be a parent.

Max: (drops on his knees and screams) **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	35. Chapter 35: The Baby Shower

(The scene starts off with a view of San Fransokyo)

Max: (offscreen) Mom, it's this really necessary?

Mary: (offscreen) Yes Max, it is necessary.

Max: (offscreen) But Mom, a baby shower is met for a pregnant female, not a male kid with biomorphing powers.

Dennis: (offscreen) Also, why did we host the baby shower at our house?

(The scene cuts to the Stewart Mansion living room with many people attending)

Mary: Because the living room has a lot space

(Max groans as he saw Alistair Krei and his assistant Judy walking into the mansion)

Max: Even Alistair Krei's here.

Dennis: Also, there's Liv Amara and Wendy Wower's here.

(Cass takes a picture of Max and his egg)

Cass: Congratulations.

Max: Uh...thanks.

(Mrs. Fredrickson takes a picture)

(Many people start taking pictures of Max and his egg)

Max: So everyone's gonna take pictures of me and the egg?

(A montage of Richardson Mole, Alistair Krei, Cass, Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Fred, Honey Lemon, Karmi, Trixie, Mary, Bluff Dunder, Ed, Patty, Marge, Teriyaki, Lily, Jade Stewart and Alina Deleon taking selfies with Max and the egg is shown)

Karmi: I'm saving this for my blog.

Zoey: (offscreen) Hey Max.

(Max see Zoey, Andy and Alex walk straight towards him)

Max: Oh, hey guys.

Andy: How does it feel to be a parent?

Max: (groans) Great.

Alex: You know people will start calling you Mama Max.

Max: (puts his head down) Yes.

Zoey: You have to be the only human on this planet to spawn an egg.

Max: Yep.

Zoey: What are you going to name it?

Max: Uh...I don't know.

(The scene cuts to Megan talking to Karmi)

Megan: I'm certain whatever comes out from that egg is not human.

Karmi: That's kinda obvious.

(Max's stomach growls)

Max: I'm hungry.

(Max walks over to the snack table and saw the long hoagie)

Max: That's a really big sandwich.

Fred: I know dude, Heathcliff made it. He uses the largest bread on the planet to make it.

Max: Tell him he did a great job cause I'm gotta eat them.

(Max grabs one end of the sandwich and starts eating it)

Fred: This is gonna be so epic.

(Max starts to devour the entire thing into his mouth without gaining a pound as it got everyone's attention)

Wasabi: No way!

Hiro: Whoa!

(Hiro, Fred and Wasabi pulled out their phones and records as well as several people)

Go Go: Really?

(Go Go saw Honey Lemon recording as well)

Max: It's so good!

(Max is still munching on the sandwich)

Mrs. Fredrickson: Huh, there's something you don't see everyday.

Mary: He likes to eat a lot of food.

(Max stops as he devoured the entire sandwich and burps)

Karmi: Wow.

Megan: Yeah Karmi, wow.

Max: Now, that was deli...

(Suddenly, the doors were knocked to the floor, shocking everyone)

Fred: What was that?

(High Voltage enters)

Juniper: They're throwing a party and we didn't get invited.

Barb: Yes, that is very upsetting.

Max: High Voltage!

Barb: Well, if it ain't Monster Kid.

Max: You two were put in an insulated cell made of rubber. How did you break out of jail?

(Momakase appears next to Barb)

Max: Oh, nevermind.

(Cass hides under a table after seeing Momakase again)

Cass: (whisper) Oh no.


	36. Chapter 36: Meet Tina

Professor Granville: (whispers) It would be the right time for Big Hero 6 to attend.

Max: Oh that's just great, a ninja sushi chef/thief and a supervillain dancer duo decides to break into my house.

Mary: Why are you even here?

Barb: We heard you got an egg.

Jupiter: And we're going to take it.

Max: So you can have Momakase cook it for you two?

Momakase: No, we're going to sell that egg to the highest bidder.

Max: Yeah right, I like to see you try..

Daisy: Why do you wanna take my big brother's egg? He's going to be a daddy and I'm gonna be an auntie.

Max: Daisy!

Daisy: But it's true.

Barb: We're gonna make money with that egg.

Juniper: Give it to us.

Max: Or what, you and your mom gonna zap me with your electro 80's dancing?

Barb: Oh no, that's Tina's job.

Max: Who's Tina?

Tina: (offscreen) I am!

(Tina leaps over Momakase, her mother and older sister)

Tina: Tina's in the house everyone!

Bluff: Breaking news: High Voltage is now a crime dancing trio.

(Everyone stares at Bluff Dunder)

Bluff: Sorry, it's a habit.

(Tina hands two Krei-Tech batteries to her mother, Barb and her older sister, Juniper and holds a third battery in her hand)

Tina: Just as you requested Mom and Juniper.

Barb: Thank you Tina.

Krei: Wait a minute, those are my Krei-Tech super batteries! How did you get those?

Tina: I'll tell you how I stoled these, but in dancing.

Momakase: What?

Barb: Yes, tell a story through dancing!

(Momakase groans and crosses her arms, looking annoyed)

(Tina starts tapping her feet and began dancing)

Tina: (singing) Well...I stoled them from Krei-Tech when you left!

(The song was over as Barb and Juniper clapped and cheered)

Dennis: That song was short.

Tina: I've gotten better, that was just a...

(Tina sets his sight on Max and starts hooted at him)

Tina: Hello! Heart-throb alert!

(Tina dances uncomfortably to Max, much to his confusion)

Tina: Who are you Cutie Pie?

Max: (shuttering) Uuuuuh...I'm Max "Z" Stewart aka the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo.

Tina: Oooh! You're that super cute Monster Kid!

Max: (blushes) What? Cute?

(Unknown to everyone else, Zoey was glaring at Tina as she clenched her fists)

Barb: (tears up) Well would you look at that Juniper, your little sister's found herself a boy.

Juniper: (tears up) Yeah, I'm kinda jealous for her.

(Tina dances, taps her feet onto the floor and generates an electric construct, showing her name)

Tina: (singing) Say Monster Kid, why don't team up with me and my family. With your monster morphing powers and my electric dancing, we'll be unstoppable.

Max: Tina, you seem like a nice girl.

(Tina blushes)

Max: It would be great if we team up if you weren't a supervillain like your mother and sister. So there's your answer, I ain't joining High Voltage.

Tina: (whines) Mother! Juniper! He rejected me!

(Barb and Juniper gasp)

Barb: How dare you reject my little girl?!

Juniper: Shame on you for rejecting my sister!

Momakase: Ugh! Enough with the love drama! Let's get the egg.

Fred: (offscreen) Fear not everyone!

(Big Hero 6 has arrived)

Fred: Big Hero 6 to the rescue!

Max: Finally, Big Hero 6 has arrived.

Karmi: (squeals) Yes, Captain Cutie's here!

Momakase: Big Hero 6, I should've known you be here.

Wasabi: That's right.

Go Go: You're not leaving with that egg.

Barb: Yes, we are.

(Max picks up the egg)

Max: No, you're not.

Momakase: Yes we are.

(Momakase leaps towards Daisy, grabs her arm and holding a piece of fish)

Max: Daisy!

Momakase: Give us the egg or the girl gets it.

Max: Really, you're threatening my little sister with a piece of fish?

Momakase: A piece of fish that contains a special toxin and I'll make sure she'll eat it.

(Everyone's eyes widen)

Mary and Harold: **NO!**

Honey Lemon: Let her go Momakase!

Go Go: Don't you dare try to harm that little girl!

Momakase: I'll release her if you don't hand over the egg.

Max: (signs) Fine, you win.

Momakase: See, was that so har...

(Before Max can hand Momakase the egg, Daisy steps on Momakase foot, causing Momakase to let go of her as she ran to her family)

Harold: (hugs Daisy along to Mary, Dennis and Megan) Daisy!

Mary: Are you alright?

Daisy: I'm fine, I kick the bad ninja lady.

Harold: That's my little girl.

Go Go: Awesome.

Momakase: How dare you!

(As Momakase to try to grab Daisy, Max tackles her and throws the ninja thief to Big Hero 6, leaving Honey Lemon to throw a sticky ball at Momakase, trapping her)

Momakase: (grunts) Let me go!

Max: Not a chance!

(Max freezes the fish with his ice beams and steps on it)

Max: Now to deal with High Voltage.

(High Voltage get themselves ready to fight)

Max: You think you're so better than anyone just because you have electric dance-based attacks?

Barb: Yes...

Juniper: Because...

Tina: We're...

High Voltage: (singing) High Voltage!

Dennis: Do you always half to do that.

Tina: Yes!

Max: My Aunt Jade was dance better than you.

Jade: (chuckles) Max, leave me out of this.

Tina: I'm taking that egg.

(Max grabs the egg)

Max: No way.

Tina: Yes way.

Barb: Get him girls!

(High Voltage dance their way towards Max and began shooting electricity at him, but dodges their attacks thanks to his enhanced agility)

(Everyone with cheering for Max)

Barb: Stop dodging us!

Max: Then stops trying to zap me!

Daisy: Go Max!

Trixie: Show them who's boss!

Dennis: Yeah, way to stand against a trio of silly wannabee dancers!

(Everyone stops as they all stared at Dennis, even Momakase was shocked)

Hiro, Baymax and Honey Lemon: Oh no.

Max: Dennis!

Dennis: What do you mea...uh oh.

(Comical record scratch)

 **(It was at this moment, Dennis knew that he made a mistake insulting a trio of female supervillains with the power of dance and electricity)**

(High Voltage glared at Dennis)

Barb: What did you just say?

Dennis: (nervously gulps) Uh...silly wannabee dancers?

Juniper: How dare you insult us?!

Dennis: Uh...sorry?

(As High Voltage approaches Dennis, Max blocks their path)

Max: You're gonna have to get pass me.

Barb: What are you gonna do? Turn into a giant dinosaur?

Max: I don't need to go kaiju to defeat you.

Tina: Just give us the egg!

Max: No!

Tina: Will you go out with me?

Max: No!

Tina: Nobody rejects Tina!

(Someone throws a sandwich at Tina)

Tina: Hey, who threw that?

(Zoey whistles, like she didn't do anything)

Barb: Let's get him!

(High Voltage dance their way towards Max)

Max: Again with this?

(Max charges at them while yelling a battle cry)

(High Voltage yell a battle cry as they and Max clash with each other)

 **(11 minutes later)**

(The scene cuts to Momakase and High Voltage being taken by the police)

Juniper: I can't believe we're going to jail again!

Momakase: I hope never to be in the same cell with you three.

Tina: This ain't over Monster Kid! You will be mine!

(The police car leaves)

(Hiro and the gang return after taking off their suits)

Max: I can't believe! I took down Momakase and High Voltage! It was lucky I steal the batteries from their bracelets while the girl with the chemical purse of Big Hero 6 trapped them with her sticky chemical balls.

(The egg starts shaking)

Max: Guys, the egg!

(Everyone saw the egg moving around as Max holds it)

Mary: Oh my gosh!

(The egg starts to crack)

Max: Oh...

(3 small green puffy birds hatches from the egg and blinks, looking at Max)

(Many people were shocked and speechless)

Mary: Oh my gosh! They're adorable!

(Many of the females were awing for the sight of the small baby birds)

Max: Birds, the egg hatched into three small green birds.

Harold: Wow, I did not see this coming.

Mary: (cheering) **YES! FINALLY! I'M A GRANDMOTHER!**

(Mary notice that everyone was staring at her as she blushed in embarrassment and laughs nervously)

Max: (holding the small birds) I think I'll call each of you Dawron.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) Why?

Max: Because I like the name.

(The Dawron made baby chirping sounds)

(Mary, Cass, Mrs. Fredrickson, Wendy Wower, Honey Lemon, Karmi, Richardson, Trixie and Miranda took pictures of Max and the Dawron)

 **(Coming Soon: Big Hero 6 and the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo Phase 2)**

 **(Tina is an OC credited by DRAGONDAVE45)**


End file.
